


But See How Deep The Bullet Lies

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Genderswap, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: An incident of massive cosmic energy turned the boys into oversexed girls nigh incapable of controlling themselves, which they haven't taken well to. Joan Egbert, Dove Strider, Tavris, Karkit, Equiia, and Eri meet for their usual support group session to talk about their issues, mostly relating to all the sex they've been getting. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

"Meeting is in session," Tavris said, shifting awkwardly about in her seat. "It's been a few weeks since we've spoken, I know last meeting had to be canceled because of holidays, and I think it's really good that we're all here right now." Looking around at her friends, she gave a big smile, adjusting her sweater as if there was a point, her absolutely massive tits pushing out against the material and straining it. She'd yet to find any clothing at all that would keep her mammoth bust from being an issue. "So welcome everyone, to the Survivors of Lustful and Unintended Transformations Society meeting."

The room was a tense and awkward sort of still. Tavris did her best to try and cut through all of the weirdness, but it was all honestly easier said than done in the weird mess of pressure so firm upon them. Every grumbled their awkward hellos, and no matter how good these meetings probably were for helping everyone deal with these things they were ultimately troubled by the fact that these meetings went on at all, firm reminders of what had happened to them and what they were up to. Well, not all of them; Eri and Dove were certainly happy to be there, having fully accepted their lots in life and really not at all minding what they were about to talk about.

A Mother Grub's maturation often brought on unforeseen, world-shaking consequences. Through troll history the destruction or even recreations of moons, changes to climate and even to surrounding biomes were brought on by events of such cosmic import. Never in documented history had the effects been simultaneously as small and as bizarre as they were three months prior, when all the males present for the maturation, not just troll but also human, found themselves suddenly changed as people. They had become girls. Nobody knew why or how to stop it, but they were now women, which would have been a tricky enough situation, but there was worse. Some would say worse; they were girls with increasingly uncontrollable and unavoidable sex drives, girls who found themselves, everywhere they went, preoccupied with sex and fully unable to deal with any of their issues.

Tavris had been the one to start the Survivors of Lustful and Unintended Transformations Society. Nobody had the heart to tell her in her good intentions, that she had called their support group SLUTS, but it hung in the back of their minds constantly during these meetings, a sardonic reminder of what they now struggled with, because their urges were genuinely overtaking their lives. Which in some cases wasn't even really a problem because they were rolling with it. In others, it was bad.

After her transformation, a lot changed for Tavris. For one, her name became Tavris, but her name was far less pressing an issue than the fact that as a girl, Tavris had become curvy and incredibly busty girl with ludicrously big tits challenging every top and sweater she wore, something that really put her through her work trying to handle everything she was tasked with. No matter what she wore, she ended up with pretty tight clothing on just because of the reality of things. She kept the sides of her head shaven pretty tightly down in an undercut, but let her hair grow out down to her mid-back. The bull boy had become a cow girl, and tried her best to avoid living up to that by helping her friends deal with their sexual urges.

Sitting beside her, Eridan went by 'Eri' now, and she was completely unashamed of her appetites. Her hair was grown out and done up in pigtails, one black and one purple, her old outfit replaced with a tartan miniskirt too short to be good for anything, a black tank top, and black stockings, with her old scarf worn around her neck but adjusted constantly so as not to get in the way of her tits. Not needed, because she didn't exactly have a huge rack, but what she did have, she wanted to flaunt. Purple make-up and smoky black eye shadow stood out strongly as she painted herself up pretty much all the time. She took well to this new life and wanted everyone to know it.

Karkit didn't take quite as well as any of that. She dressed up in her old clothes, her plump ass fitting into her jeans more snugly, and an oversized sweater was needed to hide her generous chest, not as big as Tavris's but still bigger than most of the girls she'd been friends with before the change, a stacked chest she did her best to hide and bury in her attempts to remain firmly entrenched in denial. She kept her hair just as unkempt and short as it used to be, even though she found her hair was growing much faster, as if it wanted to be longer.

Equiia could also dress much like she used to, but the very tall and strong girl's tank tops were far more exposing now. She wore sports bras to try and compress her tits down and reduce her cleavage, breasts about the size of Karkit's--though on her tall body looking a bit more reasonably sized--but buried down and hidden. She'd grown her hair out even further, sitting hunched forward, baggy shorts becoming even baggier to try and overcompensate a little bit. She was a towering brick house of a girl with big tits and a bigger libido, which meant that when she went for the indulgence of her appetites, she was in control.

Joan Egbert sat second only to Tavris in bust, turning into a very curvy, very plump girl sitting nervously in clothes she did her best to try and own, a green button-up over a t-shirt and a knee-length skirt the result of clumsy exploration of style, knowing she didn't want to dress exactly like her cousin Jane, but knowing that Jane had a similar body type and was worth referring back to. Her black hair had begun to grow way too fast, and so she tied it back into a very messy ponytail with lots of fringe and face overlap still making her a mess up front. Her hands were in her lap, awkward and withdrawn as she looked over to Dove over and over, trying to think about how best to deal with her embarrassment this week.

Of all the girls in SLUTS, Dove Strider owned up the most to what she was doing. Once she realized she was just going to have unbelievably slutty urges for the rest of her life she went full bore with it. Her trademark white and red top turned into a long-sleeved shirt that hung off of one shoulder, her C-cup breasts held snugly onto and her lack of any visible bra strap a detail Dove wanted eagerly to broadcast to everyone, while her old jeans were now a pair of too-small denim booty shorts to flaunt her perfect ass, black stockings adding just a bit more to the ensemble. Her blonde hair was up in a bun today with bangs over her shades and hair framing her face all the way down to her collarbone. Of course she still wore shades. No way Dove let go of the shades.

Together, the girls formed SLUTS, Tavris's idea to help them work through all of their awkward stories, to try and better manage their new lives and the appetites that came with them. So many shameful urges, so many things they had to do their best to deal with every day, constant temptation, pressure, heat. Most of them were committed to trying to hide it and fight against the shameful truths of their lot, which involved a lot of sex and a lot of denying they were as slutty as they felt. Save for Dove and Eri, at least, who owned up to all of this anyway. They had good reasons for showing up.

"I notice Sollix isn't here," Joan said, looking around awkwardly. "She said she'd be here, what do you think is keeping her?"

"I bet it a huge cock. Probably two of them," Eri snickered, leaning back in her seat. "She always seemed like she was on the edge of just going full cockslut anyway, and not even bothering with this song and dance anymore."

"Eri please," Tavris said, her jaw shaking a little bit, her thighs pressing together. "Don't speak that way about Sollix, don't make fun of her like that. I'm sure she's doing fine."

"You mean like how Jackie and Danica were 'doing fine'? We haven't even seen them in a month," Joan shot back.

Awkward, nervous remarks followed, Tavris worried about getting off topic and veering off from this line of conversation, fearing where it would go. "Let's just focus on what's important, which is that we're all here together right now," she said. "Dove, why don't you start us off with some stories today? I know you've been having more of them lately than a lot of us, so why don't you start us off?"

It wasn't very productive to anything for the girls to sit around sharing their slutty stories with one another. It wasn't making it easier for them to fight against the reality of what they were up to. In many ways the sharing was probably only making them all much worse off, playing into the problems and the desires that forced all their deepest shames out into the open for them to prod and examine and poke at. But whether it was good or not, it was what the girls had ended up deciding on and made for exactly the mess that had become their normal. Sex was already their new normal; maybe by putting it out there and discussing it, it could become more normal still, and they could learn to overcome it from there?

"Sure, I'll kick us off. Where you want me to start? Clothes slopping, or me getting Joan stuffed full of dick so much she can't think anymore?"

"Dove!" Joan whined, head hanging down in shame. "Dove please..."

"Okay sure thing babe, you can tell the gangbang story." Dove knew it wasn't what Joan meant, but there it was. "Okay so clothes shopping. My sister Rose has been a great help in my transition into being a girl, helping me go shopping, helping me tend to lots of weird lady shit I didn't even think about until one day I just started bleeding between my legs and it wasn't even in a death metal way it was just scary and painful. Rose has been great in that. So has Roxy, but she's mostly taught me slutty party drunk stuff, Rose is taking up the responsible sister shit, and it's really nice to see."  
*************************  
"This is a really cute bra, isn't it?" Dove asked, tugging something off of the rack and looking at it from a few angles. "What do you think Rose?"

"I think you only wear bras about twice a week, so what's the use in even spending on them?" Rose muttered, sizing up her sister with her gaze, a bit jealous that Dove's tits were the same size as hers when she didn't even have to go through the stress of growing them like she did. "But yes, I think that's a very cute bra."

"Hey now. Sometimes I want to use a bra strap to my advantage. Got to be tactical with these things, and this is the cutest tactical mess I could ask for." Dove flaunted her body in one of her old t-shirts turned into a crop top and a pleated black miniskirt not keeping very many things secret. "Tactically making dudes fucking cream their jeans at the sight of me."

"I should have asked Roxy to come along with you instead," Rose sighed, shaking her head. "Yeah, it looks great, and it'll look great on you. On me, too. I'll have to buy a few of them to help deal with my sister being such a whore." Dove had taken so well to the weirdness and the oddness of her new life, and Rose felt like her incredulous responses to this mess ended up more firm than anything that Dove was feeling.

"That's the spirit, sis. You've got great tits too, we're going to rock these bras."

Rose rolled her eyes, shifting over toward Joan. "How about you? Find anything you like?"

"Not much," Joan said, shifting through a selection of larger bras. She needed much more support for her chest than the Lalondes did, her ample chest requiring larger bras. "I want something basic, I'm not sure these are very useful. Too fancy." She blushed and shifted nervously about. With jeans, a t-shirt, and some flannel thrown over top, Joan really wasn't thinking about anything special or sexy, wanting just a regular bra at a good price that she could 

"C'mon, Egbert." Dove reached for Joan, leaning against her and grabbing her tits through her top. "We've got to get you looking good, get these huge cow titties some support." She was shameless and handsy, a distressed Joan always feeling helpless amid the way that Dove got to fondling her. Anyone groping her tits tended to make her feel weak, but Dove was able to work her over with firm and exploitative delight, trying to push into her and make her really lose herself. Joan whined under her touch. "Make you look sexy under all this nerdy stuff you wear."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Joan said, shifting nervously against all these touches. "Bras don't really make me feel sexy, Dove. I think I'd rather just have something regular."

"She's allowed to pick her own bras, Dove," Rose said, hands pushing in between the two of them and trying to gently urge them apart. "Not everyone is going to Roxy Lalonde School of Femininity where you're valued not only by the cocks you suck, but the cocks are measured in how many shot glasses you can line up on the shaft."

"Reminds me that I've gotta take you out with Roxy some time," Dove said, eyeing Joan happily. "But fine, for today I'll relent. Let's get you some boring bras, Joan."

With a frustrated sigh, Rose felt like she hadn't done much to stave off a conflict. But it was something. "Okay so in the meantime, we have Dove wanting slutty bras, Joan wanting to find the more restrained ones. Dove, would you mind if I helped Joan more directly for a while? I think the other side of this is where we'll find the sorts of bras she's looking for."

"Sure, I'm fine over here," Dove said. Usually it was a bad omen when she was being so agreeable and calm. Rose knew it. Joan knew it too. But they accepted it, looking around in worry and not seeing anything amiss or to worry about, which led to them going around to the other side in search of bras to help suit her better. "Score, they're gone," Dove said, looking around quickly, eyes falling onto a stockboy walking amid the section. "Hey, sorry, could I get some help over here?" she asked, laying it on sweet and thick to try and get his attention.

"Of course," he said, shifting over to head toward her. He was a good looking guy even in the not so well fitting store uniform he had to wear, and he found it a bit impossible not to shoot some stares over toward the cute girl waving him over. "What can I help you with?"

Dove cocked a hip and pulled in extra close to him. "I'm looking for someone to tell me what bras I look good in, and if you do a really good job and tell me I look pretty in everything I show you, I'll suck your cock. How's that sound, stockboy?"  
************************  
"The second we were gone?" Joan asked, leaning forward in her seat, the frustration clear and worried across her face as she tried to process that Dove was telling them. "I didn't think it was that fast. You were just waiting for us leave you alone at that point."

Dove snickered, pushing up her shades and not showing any sign of apology for that. "Of course I did. Girl's got needs Egbert, and there's no need like sucking some underpaid college student's dick in the changing room." She was absolutely unrepentant, her usual state of being in most situations as she played into this and showed no hesitation "Rose took you around to the other side and I immediately got all over some nice dick, and I'm not sorry about it."

Karkit crossed her arms, pouting as she looked over to Dove and wondered what to even say about this. She wanted to start yelling and shouting, but she had done considerable less of that since she became a girl, embarrassed by her own voice and trying to hide it as best she could, but wild, senseless ranting never brought on much chance to control herself. She was stuck simply pouting and wishing she could act and speak up about this mess, angry that Dove flaunted this and just accepted this without trying her best to fight it.

On the other hand, Eri was all too supportive of the decision. "Sometimes you have to go out there and do whatever it takes. We have urges. Don't be afraid of them, right? That's what we're here to discuss and learn to do. Sounds like Dove's in touch with that."

"You're damn right I am. Cute bras and thick cocks."

"Oh, thick you say? How thick?" Eri asked, biting her lip as she leaned forward in her seat toward Dove. "And which store did you say this was, again?" 

"How about we get back to the story?" Tavris asked. "Um, Joan. Joan, how were you doing while bra shopping with Rose?"

"It went okay," she said, a bit embarrassed to not have more to say. "It was fine. We just walked around a little, found some bras, I don't know if it's worth talking about. And I... I don't really remember a lot that happened in the space leading up to us walking into the changing room only to see..."  
*************************  
"I need to shop here more often," was what Dove tried to say. It was hard to really express her words properly with a mouthful of dick, but she did her best to tend to the cock at any cost, which meant things like being clearly understood were simply not as important as being able to embrace this madness, mouth hungrily tending to the cock with aggressive desire and excitement getting deeper out of control by the second. Everything she did was about chasing these pleasures now, about pushing on and making her move as bold and as firm as she could.

The stockboy really had no idea what to respond to any of this with. A hot girl on her knees sucking his cock in the changing room was one of those ridiculous, silly fantasies that would have had him laughing at the idea it would ever happen. Why would it? But there it was, said hot girl slurping his cock down, taking him again and again into her throat with his excitement and the firm pushes forward, seeking to indulge in pleasures getting wildly out of control, making for something so unexpected and strange that he didn't really know how to respond to any of it, except to let it keep happening, to embrace the pleasure and all that came with it, unable to help himself.

Dove slipped a hand up her skirt and got her fingers at her pussy, jamming some fingers into her slick and tight hole, which begged for some cock now. And she'd probably get it, too; she looked up at him, saw him in such tense and frustrated eagerness as he accepted the surprise and mostly anonymous oral of some girl just going for his cock and not explaining shit to him. It was so weird and confusing, but that was exactly what Dove relished in. All of her weird, obtuse irony shit had now just become a fun of finding dudes who were confused by just how slutty she could be, the sort of cartoon dream girl sex addict who seemed like the stuff of myths. She had gone in deep on this thrill, on the excitement of skanking it up and blowing minds with her excited indulgences.

Drool dripped down from Dove's chin, a sloppy expression of the appetites getting even more frenzied and uncontrollable in her sloppy oral treatment. She was completely removed from shame here, giving up everything to the sloppy mess and heat that followed, gagging on the cock and letting her spit run down to her tits, framed and perky in the bra she had tried on. You weren't even supposed to try on bras, but he wasn't going to say anything to stop her as she played her part perfectly and got him too desperate and wired to care. She was a pro at this, and Dove used everything to her advantage as she made him twist and ache for her, bending the rules and bending all reason for the sake of getting more of her.

The door opened as Rose invited herself back in to the changing room they had been working out of, Joan beside her, with some bras and skirts, only to see Dove on her knees with a cock down her throat. "Dove!"

"Not again," Joan groaned. "How long did we leave you alone? How did you do this so quickly?"

Dove put her hand up toward them, motioning for them to stop. The stockboy looked in worry over to the intruders, eyes wide as he suddenly had voyeurs watching, even if not so willingly, at the way that Dove sucked his cock. "Am I going to get fired?" he asked, a moment of clarity and reason hitting him as the thought of trouble and being caught left him worried these not so happy visitors were going to want him fired. There was a moment of sheer worry and panic to this mess, and it was all very exciting for Dove.

The absolute lack of a shit Dove gave for the fact her sister and best friend had walked in on her was almost commendable in its boldness. Without any hesitation at all, Dove just kept on slobbering on his cock, moaning and sucking it down, ever greedier, ever hotter. She didn't show any restraint, hesitation, or decency in the way she went all out on this big dick, simply not caring about anything in her way. She wanted to lose herself to this hunger, giving up everything to get what she craved and feed her wild appetites, removed from anything resembling a care as she gave in, indulging, embracing, throwing herself and all caution to the wind. It wasn't the first time she'd kept on sucking cock while her sister watched.

"This isn't amusing, Dove," Rose said, only to get a more insistent hand waving for her to be patient, a single outstretched finger wagging about and shoving forward. "We have things we need to do today." Dove began to more hastily gesture with her hand opening in big motions and repeatedly, trying to express he was close. A series of rather lurid and nigh indecipherable gestures left Rose left than amused, understanding everything her sister was trying to convey but none too happy about it. "Fuck's sake."

Dove kept slurping, head bobbing on faster and the sloppy noises she made absolutely unrepentant as she pushed on, her stark refusal to slow down or chill out showing off something so desperate and greedy and hot that she seemed absolutely beyond reason now, rocking on back and forth, flaunting her pleasure and her excitement without a care, letting it all ignite within her. Dove kept sucking and slurping until she had gotten the man to cum hard and messy inside of her mouth, his cock gushing and filling her mouth with cum. Cum she happily pulled back from with an ample shot in her mouth, more splattering across her shades and across her face as she accepted the mess. With one big gulp she swallowed down all the contents of her mouth, looking so relieved and relaxed.

"If you're done now, I think I'll be putting a bell around your neck," Rose said, arms crossed, a hard stare across her gaze firmly directed toward her sister. "Make sure you don't go anywhere when I turn around."

"Mm, you're gonna treat me like cattle when Joan's the one with the big cow titties?" Dove asked, completely devoid of shame. Rose was about to yell at Dove for that, only for Dove to motion toward Joan, Rose turning around to see Joan shivering, holding onto herself nervously, thighs rubbing together, eyes fixated on the big cock inches from Dove's face.

"I'm fine," Joan said, clearly not fine, clearly fixated on the cock.  
************************  
"Look I can't be blamed for wanting to keep sucking on a juicy cock, can I?" Dove asked, shrugging this off. "You all know what it's like, don't you?"

"Were you really without a choice?" Equiia asked. "Sounds like you just did it because."

Feigning offense, Dove fell back in her seat. "I hardly think that matters! I am not but a slave to my own appetites, and what can I or anyone do to stop them?" Nobody bought it, but there wasn't much more doubt anyone could openly express about such matters if they wanted to remain decent and 'accepting', which this whole place was supposed to be.

Well, Joan could have. But she sat with her legs crossed and her head looking down, intense awkwardness consuming her with full knowledge of what came next and how she was about to have not a single leg to stand on in the matter being opened up to the group. "It's fine," she muttered. "Dove's fine. Everything's fine. Nobody can be blamed for what happened next." She shifted in her chair some more, the fierce and intense awkwardness of this situation steadily climbing as she looked around. "But uh... The story didn't really end there."  
**********************  
Joan didn't feel in control of herself as she buried her face into the stockboy's big, swollen nut sac. She began to kiss and slurp all over the wrinkled skin with absolutely no restraint or control in the face of this desperation, a sort of raw and ready madness that felt so easy to fall into, so easy to lose herself to. She was a victim here, but she didn't feel like one; everything was just a little too serene and too willing, her body throbbing and hot as she went on.

"Shit, you went at his balls even faster than I did," Dove said, knelt behind her friend, hand grabbing at her ponytail and shoving her forward a bit, 'helpfully' urging her to worship these balls as she lost herself with slobbering ecstasy to the pleasure that ensued. "They taste good, don't they Egbert?"

"So good," Joan whined, her eyes getting a bit glassy as she remained tightly in place, a slobbering mess absolutely removed from control over herself now. "Your balls taste so good." She stared up at him, feeling herself completely removed from sense now as she gave up to her lusts, to senseless hungers completely removed from sense. She couldn't help herself; watching Dove sucking his cock had filled her with a need and a desperation so great that she just had to go for it, and she gave his balls a nice, thorough slobbering now, unable to contain the mad and senseless spiral downward that proved so reckless and so dizzying that she didn't really feel herself capable of thinking now. It was all about her need, all about her hungers.

The biggest problem to be found in their transformations into girls was that with all of their ladylike bits came lots of really intense and overwhelming sexual addictions. Sex was a constant need and a constant thought, now more than when they were guys, always hanging on their mind in every social interaction, everywhere they went. Eri and Dove managed their cravings simply through being such massive sluts and embracing their depravity that there was simply no stress about it. Sex became an ever-present constant, Eri just slutting around plenty and Dove becoming a horny, drunk party girl to rival Roxy.

Joan tried constantly to avoid that sort of thing, to keep on the straight and narrow. But she was weak. Oh god was she weak, feeling that now as she slurped on some stranger's nuts, his cock resting against her face, her slobbering indulgences proving too senseless and hungry for her to help. She was filled with too much hunger, too many swells of molten lust that had just had to be let out, had to be given in to. Even just watching Dove suck cock had filled her with an uncontrollable lust, and now that she had the taste of cock on her tongue and a cock drooling pre-cum onto her glasses, Joan simply wasn't going to be stopped.

Dove was in slightly better control with the acceptance and embrace of her hungers, which really only went as far being able to not go cock crazy at the drop of a hat, keeping everything she did well fed and her appetites managed through perpetual indulgence. Not the most sensible strategy, not one bringing with it a good quality of life, but it made her happier. "I love it when you get all worked up. Nerdy chick getting lost to sucking on some heavy balls and rubbing her face all over a cock is so nice. Especially after I got it all wet for you."

Rose had closed the door behind them, deeply frustrated by her sister's shamelessness and how she now encouraged Joan into slobbering all over dick. Now Rose had to play cover for all of this, had to try and contain and corral all of this chaos. Locking the door at least ensured nobody would stumble upon it as the madness and chaos pushed on, as the greedy attention Joan paid to his balls only got sloppier and louder. "Got to deal with this again," she sighed, wishing she wasn't always stuck babysitting her friends and her sister once they got too slutty to help themselves. "Be safe, okay?"

"Totally safe, sis." Dove dismissed all of it. She'd never had a condom inside of her, safety was not a real factor to how she approached sex, and she was pretty unafraid of that, proud of how she owned it all, wishing that Joan would give in and join her. Sometimes, at least; eyeing Joan sucking balls and completely losing all grounding and control, there was something special to be found that Dove got turned on by, the descent, the corruption, the wickedness. The way that Joan put up a fight against her darker nature but then gave in to them anyway just made for something oddly exciting, wicked and indulgent in ways that just felt too exciting to care about.

Rubbing her face against the cock, Joan savoured the way it throbbed against her, a compliment to her ball worship that really excited her. Joan was lost to this now, consumed by hunger and excitement too messy and crazed for her to help. The pleasure was unstoppable, unhinged, throbbing on ever stronger and needier. Her body needed pleasure and indulgence, cravings beyond sense, and she found it all here, working hard, pleasure pushing on fiercer, hotter, making for something that refused to yield, something that she just needed to embrace. "Cum for me," she moaned. "On me. All over me. Do it to my glasses."

The poor stockboy had absolutely no idea what was going on here and how to deal with what came with it. One girl had dragged him in here and sucked his cock, then her friend threw herself into the thrill of slobbering all over his balls. This was just as normal day right up until this point, but now he was in the weirdest fucking position, one that had him oddly overwhelmed, excited, aching for a release and a relief that he had no idea how to deal with. She just kept sucking, adoring the heavy nuts, and he had no choice but to melt to all of this pleasure.

He came yelling, panicked and hot and overwhelmed by the weirdness of this situation, cock gushing forward, spewing hot ropes of spunk all over Joan's face, blasting her with a mess of cum hot and overwhelming, so messy and intense, but all Joan did was moan in ravenous approval, a whining wreck taking cum everywhere. She got the most cum onto her glasses and in her hair, pulling back dizzy and drunk on cock, eyes glazed over with nervous and twisting lust, a desire so overwhelming and so intense that nothing could save her now from this descent downward. "You came so much," Joan whined. "Thank you. Thank you it... Your balls tasted so good!"

Looking over in confusion now to the other blonde in the room, he half expected Rose to jump onto his cock next. With a click of her tongue, Rose pulled back and looked away. "Ugh don't even think about it. I'm just here to chaperon these two because they can't behave, I'm not doing shit."

Dove grabbed Joan's ponytail and tugged her back by it, shoving licking some of the cum off her face and shoving it back into her mouth, Joan meeting the attention with a needy kiss while she gave up completely to her hungers, her needs, to lusts so weird and misplaced and hot that she felt nothing resembling sense or reason now. It was all about giving in, about surrender, about accepting her deepest and most depraved wants.  
**************************  
"I'm surprised we even managed to buy bras after that," Dove said, her smile bright and wicked. She sat slumped back, so confident in herself after her story, even while Joan burned and trembled in embarrassment beside her. "Joan got a bit cock drunk. No big deal, she's a big girl."

"W-we did get our bras afterward!" Joan said, nodding and trying to play damage control here. "It was nice. Something went well at least."

"Yep, and then it all went to shit right after, because this little fuck cow couldn't keep clothed."

"You set me up!" Joan gasped, receding into her chair.

"Go on Joan, tell 'em the story. I shared, now it's your turn to."

Tavris wasn't too keen on the context and the tone of this, but it was the truth. "Yes, Joan... If you can, it would be nice to share. We can all be a bit better off if we know what happened next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?
> 
> Also, I've set up a Discord server meant so serve as a commnunity for smutfic writers, to help bring some sense of community to the hobby. We talk about general stuff, fandoms, writing, and do group write-in sessions to help people focus on getting words on the page. You can find it over at discord.gg/MkZ9a8x and this goes without saying, but the server is 18+ only


	2. Joan Betrayed

Joan didn't like having so many expecting, waiting eyes on her. The support group all looked with such an eclectic mix of feelings at her, further confusing her amid all the various frustrations. From Tavris trying to be calm and welcoming to Karkit's dismissal of her entirely as a 'whore slave to her own appetites', Eri's smug interest to Equiia's solemn understanding, and then to tie it all together, Dove being such a smug bitch about this whole situation. There was nothing here that she felt particularly good about, shifting in her seat as she found herself stuck now in the hot seat of this SLUTS meeting, knowing that she had to share, that Dove had set her up and ensured an expectation now that Joan didn't feel she could live up to.

"Well, we got the bras," she started, awkwardly feeling the bubbling tension inside of her, the swell of something wanton and frustrating, as even just going down memory lane on this issue brought on a whole flood of things at once that she wasn't exactly keen on trying to lean into. "It went really well afterward, and then uh..."

"Don't you dare skip over how you were when we left," Dove butted in. "Don't skimp on that cheese. Let 'em know how it went when we left."

Joan was going to lose her mind. She messed with her glasses and her hair, desperately trying to find some kind of reason and grounding. There was so much here that felt so awkward and weird, and she wasn't sure how to make sense of this whole insane, weird situation. "I don't think that's really too important, it's fine if we skip it."

"Now Joan," Tavris said. It was the worst thing for Joan to hear. She was thankful for how Tavris did all this, but in truth the ways that she insisted and encouraged were all very frustrating, playing into the hands of Dove and Eri and their more unrepentant sluttiness, insisting all details be laid out for everyone to hear. "Are you being honest right now? If something happened leaving the store that Dove thinks you should share, then it is probably something worth sharing."

Joan hung her head low. Cowing to Dove's ideas was not a good way to do anything; it was an intensely frustrating situation, but Tavris was calling the shots, and Joan wasn't really able to accept it. "Okay," she said, sighing with embarrassment and worry as she started to delve into her shame.  
*****************************  
"We shouldn't let her just stay here like this," Rose said, brow furrowing as she tried not to stare too much at the shameful mess that Joan was, back flush against the side of the building, legs spread and slumped, her jeans undone in the front and her fingers stuffed down her panties, hips bucking with feverish delight as she worked herself over recklessly. "Fuck, is this really how bad it gets? I've never seen Joan this far gone."

Dove scoffed. "If you fight it? This is exactly what happens. She got a taste of cock, now her body's in overdrive and she's so horny she can't even keep from jilling off on the sidewalk. It's pretty messed up, but that's what we're living with now."

Joan felt a swell of overwhelming ecstasy rush through her as she worked at her desperate hungers with something reckless and hungry. "Cock," she whined. "I need cock inside of me. I'm so horny!" She was a wreck, hair a disheveled mess, flannel almost falling off of her shoulders as she humped her hand and completely lost herself to tb this wild spiral of lust and confused hunger, an utter lack of control guiding her down deeper with each step. There wasn't really any dealing with this situation. Just giving in. Just succumbing to her desperation and a lust too wild to control.

Rose heaved a tense sigh. "I was worried about that. Joan, can you understand me?"

"Yes," the girl whimpered. "I'm just so hot, so... Fuck, Dove why did you have to do this to me? You knew we were coming to the changing rooms too, you could have--nngh! Rose, I need to get somewhere safe. I can't control my actions right now."

"Okay, I'll call a cab, we'll get you back to my place." Rose fished out her phone, only for Dove to grab her wrist.

"How many female cab drivers have you seen?" Dove asked, sharp and reasonable as she looked at her sister from behind her shades. "We need to get her somewhere safe, and I can promise you, there's nothing safe about Joan giving road head to our taxi driver during rush hour. Roxy close by, help me get her over to there."

Startled, Rose looked at her sister like she was insane. "What if Roxy's not home? What if Roxy has someone over?"

"I have a key, and it's too early for Roxy to have people over. Come on, we don't have time, Joan is going to get into a lot of trouble if we let her stay here."

Lifting her t-shirt up, Joan began to fondle one of her big, heavy breasts, other hand totally disappeared down her panties. "Hurry up, before I start bending over cars begging for someone to fuck me. I'm losing control."

This wasn't the first time that Rose had to help Joan out this sort of situation. Dove had gone full cockslut almost immediately upon realizing her fate and going full party girl alongside their older sister Roxy, so she never really showed any of these dire and desperate lows. Joan was different, trying to contain herself and keep walking the line. Sometimes her arousal became too much, and Rose was happily on slut watch duty, keeping Joan in her room and away from men while Joan tried her best to contain herself. Sometimes she needed Rose to excuse herself so she could just masturbate for an hour or two and wear herself out so that she wasn't too bad anymore. But never had it been so uncontrollable that Joan was fondling and fingerfucking herself in public like this.

All because Dove had set her up and gotten Joan to suck on the stock boy's balls. She was a dire mess, and the fact she'd been pulled away before getting fucked only made things worse; this was an insane recipe for utter disaster, a chaos and wild madness too bizarre and delirious to really believe it was happening, but as it played out before her, there was nothing Rose could do but accept the insanity of what was going on. She had to trust Dove, even if Dove really couldn't be trusted when it came to dick or dealing with arousal; Rose just wanted her friend off the street before she got into serious trouble.

So Rose went with it. "Okay, we'll get her. What do we do?"

"Well first we have to fuck her," Dove said. Rose stopped, staring at her like she was insane. "No, I mean it. We need to get her off so that she's safe to walk there, otherwise she'll just end up bouncing on some stranger's cock." Stepping forward, Dove got her lips around one of Joan's nipples and started to suck on it, motioning for Rose to follow, before tugging Joan's hand up from inside her panties and replacing the fingers with her own.

Rose shook in rising frustration as she watched the lurid sight play out, eyes darting nervously about around her before making her move forward and getting her lips on Joan's, making out with her while she felt her up and left most of the heavy lifting for Dove to do, feeling like she could at least be sort of able to stomach this situation if she didn't go too far.

"Thank you," Joan moaned into Rose's lips. "You two are such good friends. Well... You are, at least."  
********************  
"So they took care of me. It was so embarrassing; I've never done anything like that in public before. I was so lucky nobody passed me by while it happened. Dove got my pants down, started to eat me out while Rose played with my breasts... I-I used to have a crush on Rose. Maybe I still do, a little bit, but for her to do all of that to me just to help me is really helpful. I'm glad that I have friends who can look out for me like that and keep me safe. And also to have Dove, I guess."

Dove laughed at that actually pretty solid remark, leaned back in her seat as smug and delighted as could be with the utter embarrassment Joan showed off, because it wasn't even close to the worst of what was to come.

"Mm, does it really work that easily?" Eri asked, thighs spreading as she arched her back and took a moment to imagine. "I've always wanted Rose, maybe I need to have a little emergency horniness episode around her some time, get those pretty pale thighs around my head." Smug laughter ensued as Eri played a level of depraved even past where Dove was.

"Well, that certainly sounds like it was necessary to share," Tavris said. "We all struggle with things sometimes, and it's good for everyone to hear a positive story about you being helped with that. Our urges don't control us, and as long as we have friends to help us through this, we can get through it. So, did you get safely to Roxy's and get through the night okay?"

"Oh she didn't even close." Dove was loud again, wicked, clapping her hand and drawing plenty of attention to herself with the remark. "We got to Roxy's alright, but there wasn't much peace waiting for her. Go on Joan, tell everyone about what happened after Rose and I graciously fingerblasted you to calmness."

"You set me up is what happened!"  
**********************  
Nobody answered the front door, which made everyone figure Roxy was out. She did come and go as she pleased; Rose and Dove both had keys for that reason, in case something was needed. Joan shivered and writhed, clinging to Rose and still so horny she could barely stand up straight, needing to get inside and into something that could save her, and they knew lock down protocol in Roxy's apartment would be fine, and if needed, Roxy had plenty of sex toys Joan could use to tame herself.

But as they stumbled into the apartment, it was pretty clear there was absolutely nothing empty about the apartment, and Roxy wasn't out at all. She was just unable to hear them knocking--or just didn't care about hearing anyone knock--due to being too busy getting spitroasted. Right there on her living room floor, she was getting rawed hard by a pair of big cocks, while about a dozen other well endowed, muscular men lounged about her apartment waiting for a chance to get some. It was a gangbang. Roxy was having a gangbang in her apartment, and Dove had led them right to it, and as the door clicked from the blonde locking it from behind, Rose knew pretty immediately what had just happened.

"You knew what she was doing here," Rose hissed, eyes going wide. "You brought Joan here knowing there were men?" It was a setup. Rose could tell that much immediately, and she was none too happy to learn what was going on and that there really wasn't any way now for this to be helped. "Dove, you did this on purp--"

"Too late," Dove said, motioning for Rose to turn her head and see what was going on.

Joan had wanted to contain herself. She really, really did. She'd come here to rest and hide out so she could avoid falling victim to her own desperations like she wanted to, a rampant sex addiction that brought her so much shame and frustration. The idea Dove knew there were men here and that she would get gangbanged didn't really occur to her as she instead stood staring, twitching, tongue dragging along the inside of her mouth over and over as temptation built, as she watched big cocks slam into Roxy from either end, swaying balls smacking loudly against her. She looked like she was having so much fun, and the idea of watching her enjoy herself made Joan's legs tremble in twisting, defiled want.

A heat took root inside of Joan that left her dizzy. Her pussy ached and throbbed with lust, soaking through her panties as her eyes dragged across the room. So many other men waiting for some time with Roxy, so many hard cocks that could have used a nice, tight hole to slam into. She couldn't help herself any longer; her flannel fell to the floor, jeans undone, and without a care, she threw herself forward, already in a position of utter weakness so desperate that all she could do was fling herself forward and embrace the idea of giving in harder and hotter and messier than she could have ever imagined.

"Please fuck me," she whined, throwing herself at the nearest man, and she was quickly dragged down into place by a guy who didn't know who she was but also really didn't care, dragging her down on top of him as he sat on the couch, turning her plump body away from him as he slammed her down onto his cock and urged her to start riding him.

It was in that state that Rose turned to see Joan; with her top getting pulled up, breasts flailing wildly, a hand smacking across her ass. There was the faintest, slightest glimmer of maybe something resembling shame and guilt in her face, but aside from that, Joan was a woman of unrepentant submission getting fucked hard and clearly, blatantly loving every second of how hard she was being taken, a vocal mess embracing her wildest and most depraved pleasures without any care now for what she was doing and how hotly she burned for this pleasure.

"Fuck. You're a terrible friend, Dove." Rose turned back, sharp and incisive, ready to lay into her. "Let me guess. Roxy invited you over for a gangbang, and you planned things so you could take Joan bra shopping, get her horny, drag her here, and set her up to get fucked all night."

"You got it," Dove said, absolutely without a care for what she had done. "And look at her. Girl's loving it. Trust me, it's a lot better giving in to it than trying to fight it; Joan's miserable trying to lead a normal life, I figured she could use this. Yeah, I lied, but fuck it. She won't be mad about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go strip down to nothing but my shades and get some big dicked stud to pound my fine ass. That's not your scene, right? You're free to go."

Rose was furious and flabbergasted, but ultimately powerless to do anything to stop this, as she watched her sister strip out of her clothes and head off to join the chaos. This was so out of line and Rose wished she had some way to snap back and fight this, to pull Dove from her depravity and back to reason; this was a step too far, as Dove went from just exploring her own depravity to dragging Joan in with her when Joan clearly wasn't about this life. Too bad there was absolutely nothing Rose could say to make Dove feel the least bit of shame about all of this now.

Instead, Dove was too busy strutting around and waving her hips, not needing more than a moment to end up grabbed by a man and dragged onto her hands and knees for some fun, and Rose was left with two choices: watch her sisters shamelessly deprave Joan for their own sick amusement, or leave. And Rose didn't have the heart to see any of this happen.  
************************  
"What a shitty fucking friend you are, remind me never to hang out with you again," Karkit snarled. "What the fuck, Strider? 

"You're right, Karkitty, I should have invited you too. Those sweater puppies of yours would look great wrapped around a nice, fat cock," Dove shot back, unapologetic as could be. "I'm not sorry about it. Don't even bother trying to ask me, or tell I shouldn't have. I don't wanna hear it. Joan needed some dick in her, and I made sure she got it, don't at me."

Everyone looked nervously around, not sure what to say. Even Eri was a bit thrown by how cold Dove got in her shamelessness, although she would have done the same. There was just nowhere else for that to go, no follow-up to the remark. It left a tight and tense silence through which everything just got a little more miserable and gloomy, until finally Tavris spoke.

"So, Joan... Tell us what happened next."

"Do I have to?" Joan asked. She already knew the answer, frustrating as it was.  
************************  
"Your cock is so big!" Joan gasped, heaving up and down the thick cock inside of her with absolutely no restraint or hesitation, careless in her embrace and in the pleasure that she found in getting fucked, taken, filled. It was ecstasy, a special rush of everything she needed and craved, wearing only a tugged-up t-shirt, fat tits heaving and bouncing, round ass slamming down onto the lap of a man she didn't know, but who she really didn't care to know so long as his big cock was filling her desperate hole up and giving exactly what it needed.

And what it needed was to be pounded raw. Joan had been a good girl, done her best to avoid dick and getting ruined by her own appetites. It had been a whole week since the last time she got fucked, and she was so unbearably tight right now, so ready to lose herself to pure excitement as she was worked up and down a cock, given what she craved and allowed to embrace her most deep and feral desires. There wasn't anything composed or decent about what Joan wanted or how she got it, but that was the beauty of giving in, the pleasure of accepting something beyond sense or reason.

"I want to fuck this big ass next," the man said, smacking her plump cheeks, making them jiggle as the moaning wreck gave in to them. Joan was happy to be roughed up and smacked, happy to be indulged with pleasure as feverish and twisted as she could muster. "I didn't know Roxy had a thick nerdy friend coming."

"Yes, take my ass next," she whimpered. Joan heaved back and forth in dizzy, fuck-addled delight, and she was not afraid to give in to all of it, a moaning mess throwing herself down deeper into pleasures as wild and tense as she could muster, giving in to everything hot and frenzied that took hold of her. "You can have me any you want, your cock's so good. I want to be its slave." She was a disaster, and Joan just had no idea how to keep herself from melting under all of this tension, giving herself up deeper to the disastrous lusts, pleasures winding her up and inducing something that only got messier and weirder by the second. She was so hot, so reckless, and everything just felt too wild to ever want to deny herself.

For all of her hard work and desperate indulgence, Joan got what she wanted, and she got maybe too much of it to deal with, pleasure throbbing on messier and rougher as she succumbed to everything. The ecstasy got to her hard, made her shriek, heave, burn up with a swell of something too good and hot to be true. It all just happened, her orgasm rushing through her, and the fingers she'd felt inside of her were nothing compared to what a big, rigid cock could get from her. After all, fingers couldn't cum. A cock could, and the gooey, overwhelming rush of pure bliss that tore Joan apart from within was more incredible and satisfying than anything Dove and Rose could have done to her, sending her deep into the mad spiral of surrender from which she wouldn't be able to escape.

Dove was down low, perky ass up high in the air while it got pounded into from behind, head rolled back as she let out delighted moans and embraced this ecstasy. "Shit, that's hitting the spot just fucking perfect," she moaned. "You know just what a perfect ass needs, keep going. Lay the fuck into me."

"Your ass wasn't this tight when I fucked you Saturday," the man growled, hands tight on Dove's hips as he pounded forward, driving his cock deep into her ass, loosening her up, forcing her to endure this mad, desperate push of pure heat and aggression. He didn't let up for anything as the slender, durable blonde took his worst and handled it all like a fucking pro. "Guess I lucked out getting to it early this time."

"Oh shit, you were at the party Saturday?" Dove moaned, looking back over her shoulder. She didn't recognize him. But then, she didn't really pay much attention to the dudes she fucked. At parties she'd end up going through dozens. That said... "Right, shit, I remember now. You were so fucking good, my ass never got a better fuck afterward. So go on, give it to me again, let me remember how nice it is to have a real man ruin my tight, slutty ass!" A good lie went a long way in getting a man to completely overwhelm and ruin her, and Dove was already lying to her best friend, why not throw in a little dirty deception with a guy she had no attachment to?

Especially when it worked. Dove got what she wanted as powerful thrusts bore onward, fierce and primal in the way that he took to fucking her raw and completely overwhelming her needs, leaving Dove a dizzy, gasping mess struggling to deal with all these hot emotions flaring up inside of her. It was a lot, and she wasn't even remotely sure how to deal with any of them, but it felt so fucking good that she didn't care, pushing on bolder and wilder as she succumbed to this winding rush of madness, a decadence beyond all sense. It was just perfect for Dove, who was definitely wound up like Joan was, just not so repressed that she couldn't handle herself. She had sucked a dick, eaten pussy, and now finally she had something thrusting into her.

Her pussy still craved something, but for now it had balls smacking against it to excite her, and Dove was happy to roll with what she could get for the moment, embracing what she got and allowing something wild to get hold of her, allowing the pleasures to deepen, madden, spiral off into chaos and excitement. Dove was utterly unapologetic about how good it felt and how much pleasure she could get on command, throwing herself into this excitement. Being a hot girl came with a lot of things she was happy to lean into and she was happy to know she could get guys to rail her all she wanted, because keeping her unruly appetites sated meant a whole lot of indulging in them.

Her ass got flooded nice and hard with a hot flood of spunk, the excitement catching Dove totally off guard as she felt her bowels flood with spunk, and she could not have been happier to give in to all of that gooey, messy pleasure as she came hard, kicking the party off right.

Roxy got her guys off. They came in her at either end, and she quickly turned to her sister, grabbing her hair and pulling her into a sloppy kiss and drooling cum into her mouth. Dove's first taste of another man's cum had been snowballed into her mouth by Roxy in the first place, so this was just more of that same amazing goodness. "So glad you came. And you brought Egbert, just like you promised."

"She needs it," Dove said. "I need it too. I'm so fucking horny Roxy."

"I know you are, sweet baby." Roxy caressed Dove's face, treating the less experienced girl like a slut in training still, coddling her all sweetly and acting like it was a game. Dove was too good to be considered inexperienced, but Roxy just couldn't help herself. "But you're here now, and all these studs want to put you through your paces."

"You're the best."

"I know I am, sweetie." Roxy kissed Dove one last time then pulled back to get fucked some more, while the excitement aged on harder amid everyone else's utter surrender.

Joan was down on her knees getting her throat ruined by a cock, choking loudly on the thick shaft plunging its way down her gullet with harsh, brutal strokes back and forth. She gagged in panic and surprise, struggling to deal with the mess of sensation and aggression that came from being treated like this, a shivering wreck doing her best to focus and endure even as the cock rammed its way down her throat. It was a lot to handle. Maybe too much to handle; Joan was drooling all over herself, running down to her now totally bare tits as her shirt lay somewhere on the floor--it didn't matter anymore.

With her eyes softly lidded and her thoughts now focused entirely on being ravaged and used, there wasn't really any way for Joan to care about anything. A cock down her throat was more than simply a way to be taken, it was an expression of a mad ecstasy truly untamed and unchained. She gagged harder on the thick shaft as it brutalized her, as she allowed herself to surrender so hard. It felt so good, a hand down between her plump thighs, fingers jammed into her pussy so she could play with all the cum oozing out of her while her face got ravaged by a cock, balls beating down against her chin, overwhelming her with motions and harshness too primal and wild to handle. There was so much happening in every motion of strong hips pounding forward, and all that Joan could do was take it.

And revel in it. Even if her glasses were slanted on her face and she was choking so loud and harsh on the thick shaft, this was ecstasy to her. She was submissive and ready, meekly giving in to her most wanton and rampant desires, unable to think or compose herself in any rational way. Pleasure just kept happening, kept hitting her hard and overwhelming anything sensible that could have helped spare her this misery. It was madness, but it was the madness she craved, giving in to all of her deepest, most depraved desires.

And for her trouble, getting a flood of cum down her throat. The sensation of a cock spasming inside of her gullet and pumping cum down into her stomach was amazing, and Joan was completely unafraid of letting herself surrender to all of it, giving in and just breaking down. It was too good, too wild and hot for her to resist her deepest cravings. Joan was a slave to her appetites now, and at least for now, she didn't want it to stop.

Lying on her back, Dove was crowded with cocks, one in her pussy, two in her face to take turns sucking, and she was totally shameless about this mess of pure chaos. There was something special happening here and Dove was lost to it, c-cup breasts heaving from the steady thrusts she received while turning her head back and forth to suck down the cocks on either side of her, stroking the dick she wasn't in the midst of sucking while she went. There was a lot of nice, steady pleasure going on here, all to of sensations she felt all too ready to give in to, but then, Dove never had any problems accepting what she wanted.

It was always more fun to give in. Roxy had been the best bad influence for Dove, who decided to go for decadent indulgence of all her wildest hungers rather than ever trying to hold back from what she wanted. It all felt too good for her to want to resist, giving up everything to this lust, letting her body be a playground for men to have their fun with. Rather than do anything to confront her worries she just fucked her troubles away, the most perfect and sensible extension of her ironic fixations and escapism.

But also it was just an extension of Dove's new needs for cock. She didn't shy away from getting pounded hard and rough, the raw pleasures getting to her more strongly than she could deal with, and the glee she felt in getting ruined and fucked and taken without any resistance or shame was really just too good to be true. This was a life as fulfilling and powerful as she could have ever hoped for, and to accept this pleasure. To take it to heart, to give in to it, to fucking live it. There was something truly reckless and insane about giving up everything to get fucked, but it was really all that Dove wanted with her life now, and she felt a very fulfilled and happy existence in the process.

Especially when she got three men off at once, moaning, "You boys drench me in cum, understand?" while getting pounded. She stroked the two cocks she had been so sloppily sucking on while writhing on her back, the thrusts into her snug pussy showing no sign of stopping. "Except you, of course." Her legs wrapped around the waist of the man fucking her. "You're gonna empty your balls into my cunt okay? Really fill me. Like you want to knock me up for some shit."

Dove commanded men rather well, particularly because of how in the end she wanted to get fucked too much to ever really dominate or take charge. The men came at her behest, two cocks firing off ropes of hot spunk all over her face and frosting the dark lenses of her shades, while she took another load right into her womb, a shivering wreck getting creampied and embracing this hot, messy pleasure as raw as she could get it.  
****************  
"It just kept happening," Joan whined. "Once I started getting fucked, I couldn't stop. There were so many men. So many cocks. When I fell into my lust before, it was easy to center myself when the sex stopped, usually I could get somewhere safe, deal with the rest myself, but... it was like a buffet. I wanted all of it, and I lost track of everything getting fucked so much. I'm not used to losing control like that. Roxy invited so many guys, and when they seemed to be winding down, another dozen showed up late."

"Roxy and I know how to party," Dove boasted. "A good orgy schedules two waves of dudes, so that when the first one starts to wear down another shows up and the party kicks off all over again. You get that, Tavris? You'd better be taking notes on that. Two waves of guys for an orgy."

"I will keep that in mind." Tavris did her best to try and appear sincere, calm, understanding. She really did. But as she listened to more of this and realized just how bad an influence Dove was, she definitely regretted pressing Joan to share all of this, given the discomfort she, Karkit, and Equiia all moved with while listening to just how bad it was. Joan had gone to the deepest depths of their mindless, fucked-stupid lows. Something all of them had known before, but which was now so blatant and open, frustrating for just how reckless it all was. "So, Joan, now that you've shared--"

"She's not done yet," Dove said, prodding Joan before squeezing her tit again. "Got to tell them about how it finished."

Tavris was already wincing.  
***********************  
"My big, fat, dumb cow titties are made for cocks!" Joan howled, working three guys over with her chest at the same time as they crowded in and shoved their cocks down her cleavage. She had a look of fuck-drunk bliss on her face that nothing could beat as she worked wild and wanton at pure pleasure. "Keep going. I love your cocks so much, I love being your whore! I can tell you guys want a real woman with real curves, you haven't fucked Dove or Roxy's tits at all. It's all been mine! I love my body, it's made for pleasing men!"

Men came all over her chest, blasting her tits with cum. Hardly the first three loads she'd gotten into her tits. Joan was completely gone and she loved every second of it, giving up everything to this pleasure and carelessly discarding all reason for the sake of submitting harder. She had cum all over her face, in her hair, across her glasses, along her skin, and oozing from her well fucked holes. It was a mess, and she was completely lost to this ecstasy, a pleasure so powerful and wild that she couldn't control herself. She was lost to pure pleasure, and she had no coherence left within her, and she was completely beyond sense.

A big, sloppy cheek kiss caught Joan off guard as Dove sidled up beside her. "Hey slut. How you liking this?"

"Thank you so much!" Joan whined. "I love cock. I love it so much. I shouldn't turn you down for orgies, they're amazing. I'm a filthy pleasure addict, Dove, and I'm sorry I'm such a stuck up bitch pretending otherwise!" The helpless, empty, crushing mess of desire made for something just too frenzied to understand, and Joan was something wild.

"Can't wait you to confess that at the next SLUTS meeting," Dove teased. She kissed Joan some more. "Now come on, I want to finish this off right. Side by side with my best friend. My sister slut."

Joan was happy to follow suit, pushed down onto her back, legs going in the air as men shoved down onto them and began to mating press the girls. Deep, wild thrusts had both Joan and Dove howling in ecstasy amid the wild and unrelenting rush of something pure and feverish, a pleasure as twisted and frenzied as could be. They were so happy to give in to this pleasure, Joan completely lost to the ecstasy of giving in, pleasure overwhelming her and washing over her powerfully. This was ecstasy as fierce and wild as they could handle, giving in to something wild, pleasure surging with desperation through them, overwhelming them both. It was pleasure in a mindless and driven sense, pushing on without any sense or care.

Dove lived her life without a care, and after enough cock ravaging her body and her mind, Joan was happy to accept it too, both of them writhing in pure surrender and pleasure, ecstasy proving too hot to believe, pushing on messier, hotter, winding ecstasy leaving them both completely helpless. Especially as more cocks followed, guys mounting their faces and slamming cocks down their throats too. More guys came in, slipping dicks into their tits and fucking their chests, leaving each of them triple teamed now in the pussy, mouth, and cleavage. None of the men knew these girls were magically gender-changed and they weren't ever going to know, as the gasping sluts heaved and choked and gave in, getting absolutely taken, ravaged, pounded into blissful submission together.

In the morning, Joan would feel nothing but regret. Sobriety never left these same desperate pleas, and Joan would fall back into anger and shame over what she was doing. But for now, she knew none of it. She knew only cock-drunk surrender, a love of dick and submission, getting fucked into absolute bliss by men who she didn't know and who she never really wanted to know; they were best off as hung studs wrecking her body and opening her up to forbidden pleasures she was too afraid to accept and embrace. Pleasures Dove was the devil on her shoulder pushing her to accept.

But now, they held hands, they lay strong while men used their bodies and showed them all the most desperate and wild sensations they were so desperately in need of. It was all so perfect and hungry, rising heat and desire boiling over as even after countless orgasms they were left desperate for more. Their legs shook in the air, throats spasmed, bodies heaved, and as they came, everything here was right. Everything here could never be anything but pure and good and perfect. They crashed into bliss, and the men filled them up at both ends then hosed down their tits for good measure.

Fuck-addled and ruined, Joan and Dove reached clumsily for one another, making out while men circled around to beat off on the two desperate cuties making out with one another. And while Joan would, once the smoke cleared, insist that she hated it and it was a shameful betrayal, this was the best night of her life. Deep within, Joan was jealous of Dove, really. Jealous she had the confidence to throw herself into such slutty vigor and let it define her whole life, and every time Joan got a glimpse of this world, the deepest shame to be found was in knowing that she wanted the same life for herself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. Karkit At the Club

"I need your biggest dildo right the fuck now," Karkit said. To show up in such a desperate state on Terezi's doorstep was not a proud moment. Standing there with her arms crossed and her gray cheeks flush, Karkit knew she was deep in more than just trouble, shivering and trying to make sense of a situation pretty immediately and utterly tearing her apart from within, and she had no recourse against it. "Strider and Egbert are fucking whores, and I'm going to lose my mind dealing with them."

Terezi stood with a big smile spread across her face as Karkit proved such a desperate and messy sight on her doorstep. "Music to my ears. Come in, come in." She pulled back, and Karkit stumbled in, frustrated and helpless in such a desperate frenzy of need and smoldering frustration that it seemed downright indecent, and that was exactly how Terezi liked it. "That slut meeting you go to turn out that badly?"

"It's not a slut meeting!" Karkit shouted. 'I'm not a slut. This is so fucking embarrassing, don't do this to me."

"The group is even called SLUTS, and apparently the girls got up to something so hot you're showing up at my door all bothered and needing to jam your pussy raw, don't--"

"Stop saying it out loud!" Karkit shouted. Becoming a girl had not softened her at all, and in fact only given her new and impressive hang-ups to feel insecure about, chief among them proving the mess of her gender. Burying her tits in a big sweater and acting like nothing at all wasn't as it always was Karkit's defense mechanism. Acknowledging it only made her pissier, only furthered her ill temper and left Karkit more surly and aggressive than she already was..

So naturally, Terezi played in harder. "You have a pussy. A fat, puffy, pink twat and if you want to wreck it with a big dragon dildo then I get to say whatever I want." Terezi laughed without a care,even as she almost tripped over something on the floor. "Needy, dirty Karkitty is gonna pull off her sweater and grope her big fat tits while she wrecks her hole with my dragon dildo and then I get to lick all those candy red pussy juices right off of it."

"Wait, you what?" Karkit asked, almost sort of about to accept her fate, only for Terezi to make things weird. But all she was met with was a wicked smile, bright and harsh and absolutely not what Karkit needed. "Ugh, whatever. Fine, just get me a toy, I can't take this."

Karkit was the only one of the girls who hadn't had sex. It was all she could really do to try and contain herself. Tavris was a huge, slutty sub, Equiia got big into femdom, Eri was a massive slut, and then obviously for all Joan tried to be something better and acted ashamed of herself at the SLUTS meeting, she'd fallen into a big gangbang with Dove and loved every minute of it. Nobody else even showed up to the meeting, and usually missed meetings were followed up the week after with confessions of being the stars of sloppy twenty on one gangbangs for two days straight.

But Karkit held pure. She was proud of that. A virgin. A pent up, angry virgin fucking herself with her fingers and struggling to contain all of her urges no matter how bad they were. When they got real bad, she showed up horny as all fuck on Terezi's doorstep, knowing that in exchange for some miserable teasing she could have some relief in the form of a big dragon cock to jam inside of herself. Nothing proud, nothing good, but fuck if it didn't get her off so hard that for a little while, she had no hang-ups or frustrations. Orgasms were pure euphoria to the repressed girl in fervid denial about her transformation into a busty nymphomaniac, and the idea of fucking herself into a state of bliss to ignore her own urges was a contradictory mess Karkit did everything to ignore as hard as she could.

Into Terezi's bedroom she went, tearing off her clothes and exposing her body. There was one big advantage to coming to do it at Terezi's: the blind girl could only tell so much about her body. She'd felt Karkit up a few times with untoward, wicked motions so she could better focus her mockery, but it was still much better than coming to do this in the home of someone who could see. Someone like Dove. Terezi was a bitch about it but she wasn't a horrible influence trying to set Karkit up for gangbangs, which made her the best ally she could ask for, and Karkit hated that. But there Karkit was, shifting and squirming her way onto Terezi's bed with her big tits out, her thighs rubbing together, her plump pussy lips slick with nectar. She still wore boxers under her jeans, and they were drenched with her arousal too. She'd wanted to wear her old clothes as much as possible, but nothing fit anymore; no old sweaters could contain her big tits, and no jeans or boxers could hold her round ass.

Terezi reached into a drawer and fished out a huge dragon dildo. Excessive. For the wiry girl wheezing with laughter, it seemed like it was too big to even fit, but Karkit was so overcome with lust that she understood perfectly why such a huge toy was needed. "Knock yourself out," Terezi said, but coming on the heels of her comments earlier, Karkit wondered if Terezi didn't just want to eat her out while she slept, something that gave Karkit no safety or comfort as she brought the head of the toy to her entrance and then shoved it forward.

She wanted to go slow. She really, really did. Even with all that happened, Karkit valued restraint and holding on to some semblance of reason in what she did. That all fucking collapsed in record time when she pushed the toy even a little bit into her hole, feeling the clenching-up of something wild seize her, and Karkit was in short order moaning out in a howl of lust, her spine arching back as she jammed several inches of fat dragon cock into her twat with one motion, jamming it in and letting out noises of desperation that felt like a horrible admission of guilt. "Come on," she pleaded, voice trembling as she started to rock the toy back and forth, desperate to begin tending to all of her needs and her hungers as she moved. There wasn't anything dignified about this, but it wasn't about dignity anymore; it was about working off how bad two friends recounting a gangbang story had made her need dick. Nothing about this situation was the time for dignity.

So she went all out, working the toy into her needy hole and trying her best to contain the weird and wild sense of desperation that held so firmly onto her. Each pump pushed the toy in a bit deeper, as she challenged her pussy carelessly, not really knowing how to pace it and not really wanting to. Pacing herself was a good way to end up angrier as she failed to get off, she needed to go all out from the word go and fuck herself into submission, but submission to exhaustion rather than to lust. That was the only goal here, the only sane outcome for Karkit as she jammed a toy into herself and tried her best to accept that there was nothing she needed as much as she needed to just let the fuck go.

"Needy little Karkitty's jamming a fat dick into her slut hole," Terezi teased, licking her lips as she took in the smell of feverish, girly masturbation in her bedroom. There was no denying her love of the red she could pick up on her tongue in the air, a thrilling treat that had Terezi getting worked up, but she was a normal girl with a normal sex drive. Well, normal by comparison, given she was the one with the big dragon dildos. She could at least fucking contain herself, and it was clear as she marveled in this train wreck that Karkit sure as fuck couldn't.

"Shut up!" Karkit yelled, heaving about as she threw herself deeper into all of this, unable to control the mad sensations threatening to unravel her. She felt lost, felt like she was stuck going in circles. Her hips shoved forward to try and meet the toy, but it was all futile, all helplessly driving her deeper into the frustration of knowing she was hopeless, a mess, lost to her own dizzying appetites. There wasn't any sense to be found here, and Karkit couldn't contain the feeling something was wrong. Well, more wrong than normal. More wrong than the kind of wrong she was already mired in where she had big tits and a libido that ran counter to everything she wanted in life, to where she had to come get teased by Terezi while jamming toys up her cunt to even live a sort of normal life around it.

But Terezi was right; that's exactly what Karkit was doing, and as the moans began to pour from her lips,. denying it wouldn't have helped a damn thing. She felt stuck here, felt lost in the hazy need of a situation getting totally away from her, inducing sensations and agonizes that felt like too much to bear. Karkit had no control over this situation, had no way to ground herself as she humped the air and pushed against the toy, driving down inch after inch of ribbed, bumpy dragon dick into her sopping wet hole, which leaked all over Terezi's bed from the raw, shameful mess of arousal within her. Nothing about this was respectable or dignified, and Karkit felt herself spiraling into madness trying to contain the idea of letting go.

"Fucking Strider," she grunted. "Fucking Egbert. Whores. Both of them. Filthy, dumb bitch sluts who should be banned from the meetings for the fucking havoc they just wreaked. Why does Tavris even fucking want to hear those stories anyway? She's probably a voyeuristic bitch using her friends as some kind of shitty Penthouse Forum shit anyway, the whole group is a terrible idea. Ooh let's sit around in a table telling each other our fuck stories and acting like somehow this thing we do with our lives is normal! It's bullshit! It's fucking bullshit, and subjecting each other to it is some messed up way to try and get us to do it harder. I can't believe I'm such an idiot that I fell for it and let them do this shit to me, I'm never going to meeting again. This is awful. All of it. Fuck it. I'm done."

Karkit's rant was breathy, angry, and broken apart by moan after moan that served to undermine any grounding or control she had in this situation, falling deeper into the throes of an uncertain heat that would not quit her. She had no way to contain these feelings, no way to deal with the inevitability of being conquered and violated like this, and she was stuck with only one underlying goal in mind now: fucking herself until she wasn't thinking anymore. Until she was utterly ruined.

Karkit's first orgasm came swiftly and with utter disappointment, Karkit hollering as she felt what could best be described as 'not fucking enough'. She didn't miss a single thrust of the toy in riding out the pleasures harder, struggling to deal with the idea of letting herself completely succumb, fucking herself right on toward her next orgasm with such a careless, reckless approach to indulgence that it felt like almost too much. Certain her lusts had an endpoint, all Karkit could do to try and contain herself was to keep fucking. One of her hands went to her breasts, grabbing at one and kneading it, tugging at her puffy nipple and playing with the growing sense of delirious lusts that became too much for her to deal with. She was lost here, stuck in a hell that she couldn't escape, a hell of being so horny and desperate that she could only just barely think enough to know this was fucked up and wrong.

Then another orgasm came. Karkit wasn't fucking around as she ruined herself with the dragon dildo. Everything about this miserable, bitter situation felt like a sick joke being played on her, a horrible mess at her own expense, and all she wanted was for it to come to a merciful end. Too bad mercy was the last thing Karkit would find, as her third orgasm shook her, as she kept pounding, bucking, thrusting through angry and desperate motions, yelling with each pass and its failure to bring an end to this situation. It went like that. The fourth, the fifth. Nothing was working. Sixth. Seventh. She was almost ready to give up. Eighth. If she stopped here she'd feel like Vriska, and she didn't want that. She went up to ten to no avail, accomplishing nothing but leaving Terezi's sheets soaked with her quim.

"Terezi, why can't I fucking cum?" she screamed. "Is this dildo broken?'

"Think about what you're even asking. You can't be that fuck-dumb already."

"You're not helping!"

"No, it's not broken, you're just not going to get what you want out of that toy." Finally, Terezi made her move, smile wide and wicked across her face. "You need a real cock, hun. You need a real, hard, manly dick pounding--"

"Terezi."

"--into your tight virgin cunt until you're screaming as loud and hot as the human girls you're so mad at right now. You need to let me take you to a club for some--"

"Terezi!"

"--huge monster dicks! I'm serious, Karkit, you need to chill out and accept what's going on in you right now, or you're never going to get over this. You're not getting anything out of lying in my bed."

Karkit was out of patience and out of hope. The merciless and demoralizing feelings of being so powerless left her feeling so many confusing, conflicting things at once, and that left her ripe and ready for Terezi to lay into. Her shame throbbed powerfully, as she whimpered, shifted, tugging the dildo out of her gaping hole and whining, "Fine. Fine. Get me a cock. Anything. Just make this stop!"

Terezi bared her teeth and made her advance. "I've been waiting for you to say that."  
*****************  
Karkit wasn't getting taken out to the club wearing what she was wearing and looking like she was looking. No, Terezi was having none of that. She dragged Karkit over to Roxy's house to get her dolled up, and Roxy was happy to stick her in some slutty clothes and do her make-up. "Wish there was something we could do for that hair," Roxy said, but she didn't bother with it. Karkit kept it as short-and-unkempt as she had when she was still Karkat, but now that had to go, and make-up had to come, blush and eye shadow working a dark red vibe on her while Karkit stuffed her big tits into a tube top that flaunted cleavage and some jean shorts that showed off way too much of anything.

"My ass is almost falling out of these! They're too short," Karkit yelled.

"That's the point," Terezi said, bringing her open palm crashing down on Karkit's ass from behind.

This was a mad, insane hell place for Karkit, as she was stuffed in ill-fitting clothes and make-up, then dragged off again, Terezi taking her right to the club. Karkit was full of anger and frustration and emotions better left never acknowledged or thought about, as she fumbled nervously through the idea of actually doing this. "I want to go home," Karkit said about eight times between them entering the front doors and them hitting the club floor proper. "Terezi, this is fucked up, I don't wanna do this, I want to..." She drifted off on her own, and the benefits of quarantining herself had never seemed quite so important before.

There were guys around everywhere. Lots of them. Lots of big, strong men in the club looking for girls, and Karkit was suddenly paying so much more attention to everything around her than she could handle. She was in heat, for all intents and purposes, left a wanton wreck seeking something and not really knowing how to contain the needs for it that throbbed across her body. Hungers came over Karkit that she didn't feel even remotely prepared for, shuddering and twisting under the confusion of sights and sounds taking her, beating down against her and leaving little focus or sense within the poor wreck of a girl stumbling along in a tube top and misery.

The first time a man stared at her cleavage, Karkit wanted to go in swinging, but instead it just made her legs feel weak, and she wasn't the least bit prepared for what was going on.

Off in the distance, Karkit could see that Sollix was there too, rubbing up against two men at once, her perky, stacked body sandwiched between them as she danced, and she looked to be having every second of slutty indulgence that Karkit expected her to be. This was all really happening; Karkit had come to the club, come to see the place where her friends got an endless supply of dick. She hated it, but she wasn't sure what else to do.

"Terezi, this is--" Karkit turned around to face her friend, only to find that Terezi wasn't there, and who was standing there wasn't someone she could consider a friend.

"Hey Karkitty," Eri said, licking her lips as she stood in a mob of six guys all happily staring at the stacked troll girl in her skimpy clothes. "Surprised to see you here. I guess you got all horny after the meeting too, didn't you?"

"N-no," Karkit said, shaking her head. Being caught by Eri filled Karkit with sudden flares of shame and uncertainty. "I didn't. Fuck off. Fuck you. I'm not here for dick, why would I be here for dick? Terezi wanted a friend to go out with and I like the music."

Eri rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I thought you might be in a bad place, and need some relief; I was going to offer up two of my friends to you; they really like your ass." He motioned to two of the men in question. Muscular. Strong. Tall. Karkit looked at them and her knees almost buckled. 'But, I guess if you aren't interested... I was even going to let you use the back room I rent out, but I guess I'll just use it myself and--"

"I'll do it," Karkit whined. "Please, Ampora, fucking--I'm not asking this in a place of pride. I need to get fucked." She grabbed at Eri's choker, pulling herself in close and moving with a desperation that felt like it was all her worst impulses given form. Karkit was a hazy, erratic mess incapable of controlling herself, and she showed off a wild descent into utter panic as she let the pleasure rule her. She was done for, a hopeless mess offering herself up desperately, unable to control this downward descent. She was a hopeless wreck, an absolute mess, seeking something that was all the more shameful for how she begged Eri of all people to fulfill it. She knew this was wrong, knew she was going to regret this once it was done and Eri gloated over her like this. But she had to.

And Eri fucking knew it. "That's fine, just remember that I'm a considerate friend to you in your time of need." Eri motioned for two of the men she was with to step over to Karkit, their hands seizing her arms. "Take her to the back, and give it to her so hard that she can never look me in the eye again." Her big smile was all the more daunting for the way her tongue ran along her teeth; Eri was having fun with even just the thought that Karkit was about to do this and about to open up to something so blatant.

There was nothing Karkit could do about it, as she was dragged through the club, off to the back, off to her demise. Her feet were clumsy and she felt herself in way over her head But with the strong hands on her arms and the sudden tug toward a back room, hands grabbing at her ass and her tits through her clothes, everything inside of Karkit focused itself into a perfect, direct sense of utter submission, and from there, it was all over for the poor slut.

Karkit damn near blacked out, her focus waning and only coming back when she was in the 'private room', a little lounge section off the way from everything else where she found herself with her crop top tugged down over her flat belly and her shorts entirely off, getting manhandled by greedy hands eagerly fondling her every which way, touching her with a firmness and confidence that had her losing her shit. "So strong," she whined, shuddering under their touch, pressing in tight against the groping hands feeling her up every which way. "Your hands are so strong, I don't--how is this..."

Even knowing how much of a wild, unchained whore Eri could be, they were still amazed by just how lust-addled Karkit was. "You a virgin?" one of them asked.

"I won't be for long," she whined, and she was too far gone to even realize what she was saying and how it changed the tenor of this whole clusterfuck. In a second, her legs were getting spread open and one of the men was clamoring up toward her. She got turned around, her ample chest shoved into the lap of a man staring with a big smile down at her as she realized what she was in for now, and Karkit found that everything reasonable and strong in her mind gave in.

"I hope your cocks are big," she giggled. She fucking giggled. Karkit was done for, her mind now entirely fixated on the slavish lusts that felt like that existed within her now.

She got to feel it, as one of them slammed into her pussy with one powerful, virginity-shattering thrust. Karkit let out a needy howl of surprise as she was taken, as the rabid and wicked thrusts pushed on harsh and steady. Eri was a popular slut everyone wanted to stay in good favour with, a bitch who knew what she wanted and who rewarded those who gave it to her with the best head in the world; for that, they'd do whatever she wanted, and the fact that what she'd wanted was for them to ruin her friend really only made it even better, as savage thrusts from behind pounded forward into Karkit's snug twat, stretching it open, forcing her to feel her first penetration and embrace the wild thrills of something completely senseless.

"Oh fuck, it's huge! How is it even fitting inside of me, please, fuck me harder, fuck me, ruin me, break me!" Karkit couldn't contain herself. Once those first thrusts started, she was completely, horribly ruined by pleasures proving messier and weirder by the second. She felt incapable of thought now, giving up everything to the chaos and the senseless lust of a situation that felt like too much to deal with, and it only got more intense still for her as the man in front of her fished his own cock out, smacking it across her cheeks a few times before grabbing at her hair and tugging her down onto it, her mouth opening wide to accommodate a willing descent into madness.

Having her first time be a wild and unrepentant spitroast did little to make this easier on Karkit, who struggled and shuddered under the throbbing haze of a situation threatening to immediately escape her control and elude her. She trembled, dizzily taking on the punishing, pounding thrusts, whining around the fat cock shoving into her mouth as from behind, the other dick worked its steady magic on her. They both did, filling her with a sweet swell of something so sinful that Karkit just melted under this touch. Her hands pressed down against the seat for balance as she was pulled upright, into a proper position down on all fours, getting hammered into at either end by big dicks and filled with a lustful craving for something too powerful to be able to resist.

Karkit was filled with regret. Not regret for now, when she felt absolutely lost to the ecstasy only getting more and more powerful by the second. No, regret for every other moment she'd spent in this stacked, luscious body not getting jammed full of dick. Karkit fell victim to the final step of her lusts, that final cock-addicted hunger that she'd always been able to avoid. There was no avoiding it now though, no way for Karkit to rein in her wild desires as she got her first taste of dick and she was left hopelessly addicted to everything about this mess. She'd never known what she was missing out on, never realized how much sweet, sultry, reckless desire awaited her if only she would have given in to it. This was an eye opening situation, a bliss too intense and insane to even believe, but she needed it so badly, and now she could finally give herself up to it.

"She's real fucking tight," groaned the man pounding her pussy. "You fuck Eri enough times and you forget how these troll bitches should feel, but she's so snug I'm afraid it'll snap my dick off." The words being spoken were not the least bit lost on Karkit at all, but she found herself relishing in twisted, vulgar idea of being spoken to like this. More excitement for the needy wreck getting her first dicking, more reason to hold nothing back. "She won't be tight for too long, though."

"Don't ruin her cunt too much, I want a turn in it next," the other man said. "And you'll love her mouth. This bitch is moaning like she's all drugged up on something hard, she won't stop, and the vibrations feel so damn good." The fitful pleasure of being fucked for the first time, especially in such a hopeless state of arousal, left Karkit with a need for pleasure as intense as could be, and she sought to indulge in it any way she could. There was a driving, senseless need for more within her body that felt like it wasn't ever going to go away, which kept her moaning in slavish devotion around the cock pounding into her mouth.

And down into her throat, too. The first time Karkit choked on dick was an eye-opening experience, a rush of pleasure so vulgar and wrong that she didn't know what to do but take it down deeper, feeling at long last her senses at war in a way where they were bound to lose. She felt her need for a huge cock deep in her throat outweigh her desire to breathe, a fucked up impulse she knew to be a sign of some deeper problem, but Karkit was too lost to the pleasure to care, giving up every second of sloppy lust to a twisting mess of feelings too unbelievable and wild for her to fathom. She was just happy to take them all in, to give herself to them fully and accept that there was now nothing she wanted in life as much as she wanted dick: to accept it was such blissful relief.

After all the hard struggles she'd been through to get to this point, Karkit's first orgasm with dick inside of her was mind shattering. Her whole body surged with drunken delight as she clamped down around the cock jamming up her twat, hopelessly hooked now on the big cocks pounding into her. She bucked, heaved, thrashed between the men fucking her in pursuit of more pleasure, unable to stop or control herself in this wild plunge down. The boys gave her what she wanted, pumping her taut body full of cum at either end, feeding her downward spiral even harder as she found everything lining up just perfectly for her absolute ruin.

"Fuck me again," was the first noise she made when she no longer had a dick plugging up her throat, and it foretold all the insanity soon to be visited upon her. She had no time to think clearly before she was dragged up into the lap of the man she'd just sucked off, impaled down on his dick and given a smack across her ass. "Yes, yes, I'm hooked on cock now!" she screamed, grabbing the dick that had just fucked her. "Do you want to take these big, girly tits for a ride?" she moaned, tugging him in close and wrapping her chest around his dick. 'These plump sweater puppies are made to wrap around fat cocks, and I'm done pretending otherwise!"

Karkit's absolutely shameful descent into something spectacularly insane didn't seem like it had any purpose, end or point, but it was all just too much for her to care about now as she embraced pure submission and everything that came with it, finding ecstasy in the idea of letting go of everything sensible and sane within her. Her hands held onto her chest, a chest she was no longer shameful of, as she rode another cock as hard as she could and chased sensations as far as she could get them. This was bliss now, and Karkit finally understood everything, finally had the focus and the sense of mind to realize what she wanted and how good it felt to take it.

Each push down impaled her snug hole onto the big dick she rode with impunity, and in her wanton abandon, Karkit found pure bliss, an absolution that didn't let up as finally, everything came together. She understood the pleasures, and she no longer feared them, no longer shied away from what was so powerful and so real within her that the idea she'd ever been ashamed of them was the only thing Karkit now felt shame over. She was a woman reborn on these cocks, and she wasn't going to stop until she made up for lost time, leaning down to kiss and slurp on the head of the dick poking up from her tits.

"I can taste my pussy on you," she whined. Terezi had been licking her toys, and now Karkit understood why. "I can't believe my own cunt juices make dick taste even better! I'm learning so much."

The men weren't too surprised by most of what Karkit was doing. Even if Eri was 'in control' of herself, she was a rabid fucking mess when she got dick in her for longer than a minute. They assumed it was just a troll thing and accepted that it was really to their benefit to let this keep happening and set themselves aflame with this molten pulse of endless need, fucking the busty troll girl to new heights and putting her through her paces all over again. It was the least they could do, as they took it to her hard, harder, faster, driving into her luscious body with a reckless descent into hunger and chaos too wild to handle.

The next orgasm crashing down on Karkit was almost even more intense, something that she didn't think was even possible until the ecstasy almost knocked her out. She screamed and thrashed in such fuck-addled bliss that she didn't understand where she was anymore or what was happening here, but it didn't matter; she got what she needed in the end, and she relished in another messy, hot creampie flooding her womb while she took another load all over her heaving gray tits.

"More cock," she whined. "More!"

Karkit didn't last long in the private room. She had needs. The men took to pounding her for a while longer before they got bored, and by then she was so fuck-drunk that she happily went with them back out to the club floor, where she ended up lying on top of a table hollering for men to come fuck her. In the morning she was probably going to regret begging a train be run on her in public, but the endless supply of strange mens' cocks jamming into her really only left her with one thing to say in the throes of utter ecstasy.

"Needy little Karkitty's jamming a fat dick into her slut hole!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	4. Chapter 4

"Mm, who the hell is calling me before noon?" Dove asked, shifting about on the bed and squirming her way through the pile of people stacked up over her. She was at Roxy's again, her and her slutty sister lying in Roxy's bed with three men, sandwiched boy girl boy girl boy and feeling far too welcome and satisfied to want to pull away. But there her phone was, buzzing on the side table and she was far enough away to have to grumble and shift as she moved toward it to get up and see who was bugging her and what they wanted.

She tried to sleep it off and push away the ringing. But then whoever it was called again. Dove groaned and shook, fumbling with her shades to push them up along the bridge of her nose as she wondered how to deal with this and decided that, ultimately, she'd have to fucking go for it and see what they wanted. Slipping out from between the two men still deep in their sleep after Dove and Roxy drained them, Dove grabbed her phone, not even bothering to look at who was calling her as her eyes refused to actually focus enough to read the words on her phone.

"Hey there weird and strange caller existing way before time doesn't yet exist. Afraid I can't come to the phone right now because I'm too much of a hard partying bitch to be awake right now. Call later, when the cool kids a--"

"Strider shut the fuck up and listen to me, I wouldn't call you of all fucking people at this hour unless I really thought that I had to!"

Karkit's screaming and snarling made Dove wince and pull her phone away from her head, too tired for the noise and the aggression Karkit was throwing around this early in the morning. "You want to chill out there Karkit and stop yelling my ear off? I can just roll back into bed and start sucking air out of some guys' empty dicks instead of whatever the hell noise abuse thing you're on to now."

"Strider, I mean this, shut up. Just stop talking. Stop fucking running your whore mouth and keeping me from getting to my goddamn point when you--"

"So get to the point," Dove said. "Christ, you really can't stop ranting for two seconds to tell me what you want t--"

"You're going in fucking circles!" Roxy called from the bed. "Quit it already and get her to speak." She grumbled and wriggled, tugging the two men sandwiching her together in tighter and did her best to get comfortable again.

Karkit took a long sigh and tried to center herself a little bit. "Okay, fine. So, the meeting last night. Fucking... Shit where do I even start? I shouldn't even be talking to you, but you're the only one who I can go to about this who won't try to tell me it's wrong, except Eri, but that bitch is the one who sold me out in the first place. So fuck it, let's go; I got fucked last night."

"Alright, that's awesome!" Dove said, loving what she was hearing and the idea that Karkit had finally gotten fucked. "How was it? Eri set you up? Shit, that's hot, Eri is a pretty great friend by the sounds of it. So okay, fill me in, how did that shit go down?"

Karkit knew she was going to have to fess up to things here. A lot of things. But there was really just no other way to get through this; she needed to be honest, up front, and completely hang herself out to dry. "So uh... I have to come clean on this, I guess. And I need you to promise not to judge. But after the meeting,s I always go to Terezi's place, and... Look your stories really get me soaked, okay? They're fucking hot! And the only way I can handle it is if I go annihilate myself with Terezi's extensive and upsetting dildo collection over and over, burning up with a raw sort of embarrassment and weirdness as she fessed up to it. "Just ruin my pussy for hours. And it's hot, but I..."

"You need more, right?'

"I need so much fucking more!" Karkit shuddered. "So I asked Terezi to take me out. She dressed me up slutty and took me to the club, where I ran into Eri, and he sort of... Gave me two of the guys he was with. They took my virginity and a whole lot more, and somewhere in the middle of it I sort of... started letting random guys I didn't know run a train on my pussy. Dozens of them, fucking me in the middle of the dance floor for hours."

"I'm so fucking proud of you!" Dove said, reaching a hand down between her legs and rubbing her pussy while Karkit confessed her depravity to her. "That's so hot, Karkit. Knew you had that shit in you, this sounds like it was a blast."

"It was.... But now, I'm... Well for one, there's--" Karkit veered off from her words and from what had been a rather steady and capable mess of holding back, as very suddenly, she came. Came hard, came shot, gasping and thrashing underneath the heat of giving in, her orgasm taking her by storm. 'I"m getting fucked right now!'

Dove fell back against the bed, spreading her legs out and jamming her fingers faster into her twat. 'Even fucking hotter, holy shit. I didn't even realize you were doing that, you're good at holding back. Fuck, you're turning into a dirty nympho now aren't you? That's great, you're finally on my side."

"I can't believe I never admitted how good this felt. I want to push everyone over the edge, Dove. I want to organize a gangbang for the next meeting, I want to get all the others broken so they learn to be desperate nympho cockwhores just like us!" 

Even Dove had never gone that extreme before; all her toying with Joan had been walking the line, sure, and she'd always hoped that underneath all her frustrations the inner slut could come out and Joan would be able to join her more eagerly in what she was doing. It felt over the line a little bit, but then, she had a much smoother and more life-integrating kind of fall into her own whorish depravity than Karkit getting mindbroken in the club, and there was certainly something to be said for going all out and dragging the other girls down with her; it was shameful and wrong, sure, but it sounded like an amazing bout of wrongness, an exploration of things too profane and vulgar for her to possibly hold back.

"Let's do this," she purred. "You should come over to Roxy's place so we can talk it out. And while you're here... Well, there's three girls and two girls, you could even things up."

"Let me get finished with this guy and uh..." Karkit looked around, blushing fiercely. "And figure out where I am." She didn't know whose house she was even in, as the man continued to fuck her without a care. Wrong as it all was, though, it turned Karkit on more than she could handle. Never before had she felt comfortable about knowing what Dove felt like and liking it, but there she was getting rolled over and pounded again.

Dove looked to Roxy in surprise and dismay, not having heard about Karkit coming over to get dolled up at all; Roxy shrugged it off. "You were getting all your holes filled and didn't want to be disturbed, I came in to check on you, but..."  
***********************************  
The next S.L.U.T.S. meeting was so far away that it proved absolutely agonizing for Karkit. Dove kept her well taken care of, at least, and she spent most of the week getting ruined alongside the girl who she was finding herself more and more frustratingly ready to admit she did like being around. For Dove's part, she was so happy to finally have another greedy nympho to hang out with; as much as she enjoyed pushing Joan, and as much as she hoped she could get at that same pleasure once the meeting plan was executed, for now she had another, different busty wreck of a hot girl to see unravel and babble as she got some premium dick in her and clearly couldn't handle it.

When the day did finally come around, though, Karkit was so overjoyed, and even as she tried to 'keep the act up', she was really overwhelmed by just how hot and how hungry she found herself becoming. She wore her sweater and tried to act like she used to, but her jeans were tighter and held onto her full, round ass much more greedily; underneath, Karkit wore a slutty tube top and was ready to expose herself at the drop of a hat to the reality of what she was on top of now, careless and strangely fixated on something so weird and so aimless that she couldn't help herself. It had to be a surprise, though.

Dove knew what was happening, but everyone else was blissfully unaware of the dark intentions and secrets before them. It was all the more exciting that way. Tavris happily looked upon the group with delight, as everyone sat waiting. “Wow, what a turnout for today,” she said, wide-eyed and horribly unaware of the dark secret waiting in the lurch. “I'm happy to see so many people here, so many old faces, too!” In her eyes, seeing the people coming around and the number of returning folk who had previously stopped coming made her think her mission was working and that people were once more comfortable with this.

Jake and Dirk had become Jackie and Danica. The two had become girlfriends, but more than that, become rabid, senseless sluts who simply did not care about anything other than getting at all the cock they could. In service of that, they had stopped coming to these meetings and 'coping' with anything, deciding to just head out on meeting nights to fuck instead, if only because unlike Dove and Eri, they didn't get the same joy out of sharing their perverted stories and watching everyone squirm when they could instead be squirming on the beds of some guys they barely knew getting their pussies slammed.

Danica a very tall and very fit girl, with a lean body, but she now rocked a very different sort of look. Her typical shades stuck, but rather than a white t-shirt, an off-the-shoulder white top gave her a bit more of a slutty party girl edge, and some black jean shorts hugged her supple rear and added to the look she went for. She wore her hair only down past the neck a bit, a spiky and messy expression of little care given to much else, teased and disheveled to absolute perfection.

Jackie, on the other hand, was happy to rock the 'slutty Lara Croft' look as hard as she could, her body bit taller and leaner than Joan's form, but still stacked with wide hips and some great, hefty tits she wanted to show off. Her shorts were even smaller than Danica's were, tightly hugging her body and leaving absolutely no question about how much ass she had, while a green sweater tossed over a white tank top kept her tits out. Her long and voluminous black hair needed to be showed off and flaunted, and she kept her glasses perfectly poised on her face to be pushed and tugged at and toyed with however she wanted to toy with them.

Both women had at one point been ashamed of what they were doing, but by now, both were happily given to their lusts, so consumed by their lust for cock that they just accepted their positions and rolled with them. The only reason either came back to the SLUTS meeting was because Dove promised there was a surprise and that the surprise was dick. The surprise was definitely dick. That was it. The only hook was a chance for some dick; what useless, dumb sluts they had become. They loved it, of course.

“We're happy to finally have the time to be back,” Jackie said, lying through her teeth.

“Yeah, looking forward to it,” Danica added, not even trying to sound convincing.

Beside them, Sollix made her return as well. As had been called last week, Sollix too had succumbed to her slutty break down, and she sat there now a blushing, perky mess, her lovely curves all crammed into a long sweater that hugged her body in interesting ways; baggy on the sleeves, tight on the hips and the chest, leaving an interesting contrast as it slipped off one of her shoulders. She wore a pleated yellow skirt underneath that did the rest of the work on her thighs to cover for how her overlong sweater didn't quite reach long enough to be a dress proper. Her black hair had grown out well down to the ass, a curly mess of softness that pushed over her shoulders and swayed about with every motion, big enough to obscure the bases of her horns far more than they ever used to be.

Also tempted in by Dove and by the promise of dick, Sollix remained in on the awful surprise, head tilting to the side. "Sorry I missed last week, I lost track of what day these were." Another lie. She was so excited, though, happily keeping firm and holding herself in her long sweater with sultry smiles and an excited mess of way too much wriggling delight to be able to help. Sollix didn't see a damn bit of purpose to these meetings anymore, but Dove's promise of cock had drawn her back in, a promise that these meetings were on the verge of getting way more fun and interesting.

"Might as well be here . Didn't have anything better to do." Sollix remained very typically distant and glum, dismissive of the whole thing. Once again, just to keep up appearance,s but her default was already detached enough for her to sound credible and believable doing it.

"Well, whatever everybody's reason, I'm so glad to see you all here today." Tavris remained blissfully unaware as she looked around. "There's a lot of things to talk about, and I think this will shape up to be a very important and special meeting. Karkit, Dove, you both said you had some very important things to share with the group and were really excited for this meeting. I'm happy both of you are starting to get used to this more and more, and Karkit, I'm very excited to hear what you in particular want to share with everybody."

The stage was set. Tavris was suckered in, everyone not in the know completely helpless against the wicked intentions of Karkit and Dove. The girls who had already accepted their broken, nymphomaniacal tendencies were on the edges of their seats with excitement, while the rest of the girls sat blissfully unaware of the depravity soon impending down upon them, hopeless and worried and with absolutely nowhere to go to save themselves.

"We sure as shit do, and it's gonna be a doozie. Karkit, you wanna freestyle on this?" Dove shifted back in her seat, nudging her shades up and letting the rest follow with perfect chaos as it did.

"I had to learn a lot of important things about myself after the last meeting," Karkit began. "A lot of things that I credit this group for helping me learn. And now, I'm happy to share those lessons with all of you. Cock is amazing! Big, rock hard dicks stuffing my holes and fucking me stupid feel so good that I don't know why I ever tried to fight them, and now. It's dumb that we have these meetings and try to act like we aren't walking bimbo fucksleeves demanding dick around the clock, and it's unfair to us that we don't get fucked raw every waking hour! And fuck, it's time we admitted it and stopped lying."

Vulgarity and aggression was hardly out of the ordinary for Karkit, which did a fair bit to keep Joan, Tavris, and Equiia trying their best not to get too carried away with judgment. Tavris tried to take the lead on this, shifting forward in her seat. "Karkit, please, I'm glad that you're excited, but you're getting needlessly vulgar and over the line about this." She reached a hand out. "We can talk calmly about what happened, and--"

"No, bullshit. I don't want to talk, I want to get my throat slammed by a fat monster dick right now!" Karkit stomped up out of her chair. Dove had told Karkit that making a grandiose scene was the best way to get attention, but really, Dove just wanted to see Karkit get so unruly and out of control that she made a fool of herself, Dove able to lean happily back and watch all of this madness play out. "In fact, I think that's what we're gonna do. I'm going to get fucked, and I'm going to get all of you sluts mentally obliterated with lust too, then we'll see how fucking chipper and condescending anyone wants to be." 

That was the signal, and from just outside of the meeting room, a bunch of men began to walk out. Big, burly men strutting completely naked into the room with their cocks standing rock hard at attention, easily outnumbering the women in the room and leaving them suddenly panicked panicked and confused by the scandalous tide of weirdness before them, realizing too late what was going on and that they were thoroughly powerless to fight any of it.

"We're going to get fucked," Karkit continued, bordering on unhinged as she stood there before her friends with wide delight and chaos in her eyes. "Going to get fucked raw and hard by all these huge cocks, and then we'll be happy, we'll get along, we'll be amazing.," She grabbed wildly at one of the men, pulling him over to her and tugging her sweater up, exposing the tube top barely containing her huge rack and all of the blatant, open excitement upon her. Dropping down to her knees without a care, she forced the cock down her cleavage and started to accept a steady, hard titfucking from the man, offering herself up now to her wildest lusts and to desires that felt over the top and too senseless to believe.

Grabbing hold of her shoulders, the man began to thrust down Karkit's top with gusto, pushing recklessly on with the single-minded intention now of getting what he wanted from the buxom troll girl, and all the while, Karkit moaned in sweet, senseless delight, a wild and depraved expression of desires taking hold of her too fast and too weird for her to handle. All she wanted, all she needed, was to give in completely. Wild, whorish moans spilled from her lips as she rocked upward and pushed in against the pleasure with a greedy indulgence and a gleam of depravity in her eye, seeking absolute surrender and a smoldering submission too wild and too tense to be controlled. Everything Karkit did now was in service of her appetites, and she felt no shame about letting that all carry her away.

Everyone watched with their own views on the matter, from the more slutty girls' raw delight at seeing the prissy, bitchy Karkit break down so drastically before their eyes, to the girls who tried to fight against it watching in dismay and confusion at the way another friend succumbed to the wiles of debauchery and gave in to this chaos. There was nothing that would save her, no moment of hope or control to spare the continued descent she fell on, and yet the big cock jamming its way down her ample cleavage held them, and they felt it was better to be held by that than to look off to the sides and soak in the way all the other men were filling in around the room and starting to make their moves.

Hands began to grab at tits and asses, freely groping the girls watching Karkit give her titfuck, and the imposing weight and pressure of all this heat over them had a very clear intention, a very ready and wicked point they understood well, and it was an absolute terror to begin soaking in as they realized it was working. Joan in particular, looking over to Dove, was wise to the game here and to the way that Dove was selling her friends out and orchestrating this mess, but as hands began to so readily and so eagerly fondle her, Joan didn't have the strength to fight against the weight and pressure of what began to take her; she was weak, helpless, and bound to give in just like everyone else.

Karkit took all the thrusting and the greedy hammering down into her top with glee, moaning louder as the eager slams pushed down into her cleavage and she allowed herself to so utterly succumb, giving in without a care. "I love cock! This fucking body craves dick and I'm tired of fighting it, and I'm tired of being fucking told to just roll with it and accept it like this is supposed to be normal. Let's just quit the charade and be fucking whores"! Happy to press on and to push the man inside of her snug tits over the edge, Karkit dragged him happily on down, keeping her chest plush around his cock until finally he was helplessly coming over the edge, gasping, yelling, giving up a flood of cum down her top, and Karkit was quick to grab hold of his dick, tugging it up so that as the cum gushed out it sprayed an indecent trail of spunk up from her cleavage along her neck, up her face, and then back down again as she wrapped her lips around and it and greedily sucked the rest of the load down, recklessly and carelessly giving herself to this lust completely.

With everything set, the already sluttified girls took their men and really got to work on them, happy to advance the chaos and flaunt the tempting mess of desire that would prove too much for anyone to handle. Dove stood up and bent over her chair, her shorts sliding down her sleek legs as she jammed her twat right onto the fat dick behind her. "Sorry everyone, but Karkitty's right. As fun as it is playing games and walking the line, I want some good gangbang bitch friends to hang out with, and it's time to go so far over the line that the line gets pretty offended we're leaving it behind." As she spoke, her perky butt slapped down hard against the lap of the man she fucked her way down onto, loving the chance to push the limits and push things on further.

Each indecent slam down of Dove's hips was an expression of her reckless hunger, a show of what she craved and what she needed, driven without sense or hesitation, and as she rode out this high, she made damn sure to be looking at the other girls, especially at Joan, who was so panicked and unsure about this, while her own tits got fondled, of course. Joan's eyes followed the motion of Dove's hips, and Dove knew she had her friend dead to rights now, knew she was going to completely unravel under this temptation, and that was the hottest push she could have asked for, something to drive her into this haze and this erratic mess of pleasure.

"Yes, fuck, so good. I love big dick inside me!" Dove laid on a little bit of extra over the top slutty dirty talk just to drive the point home. Hardly work she could be proud of, but she didn't care too much about that now; this was a show of indulgence, and she wanted to keep up the pace too badly for the worries or shames of what she was up to to matter. As she got fucked over the edge and driven into ecstasy, nothing Dove really felt mattered now, a rush of wild pleasure surging through her and inducing the kind of helpless, dizzy ecstasy she craved, and she took a massive load into her cunt with the utmost of joy.

Eri wasn't going to be undone as she tugged her skirt up and climbed up onto the muscular man who'd walked over to her. "Yes, rail me, fuck me as hard as you can! I've never had any of Strider's studs, but I'm already impressed by you!" Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, arms tossed around his shoulders, her whole body wrapped snugly around him as she hammered up and down his dick without care or hesitation. Eri knew what she wanted, and she knew how she was going to get it, heaving up and down with careless motions and something to prove, a wild mess of pleasure driving her deeper into a state of delirium and lust.

Strong hands gripped her hips to hold her steadily in place, keeping up the wild pace with which he proceeded to plunder some tight troll pussy. "Shit, that feels amazing," the man grunted, hammering faster and rougher into Eri's incredibly snug twat, unable to hold back the pace he took and the chance at indulgence that drove him wild. Eri was a pretty trashy club goth chick by all appearances, and yet her pussy was so tight and so greedily accepting of the pleasure on offer, which drove him harder back and forth, seeking everything he could get from her and toying with the idea of completely slamming down his vicious intention, mostly by way of slamming her.

"Turn me around, spread me the fuck out," Eri whined, unable to contain her desire and her need, which led to her being spun quickly around by the man holding onto her, exposing her to the rest of the group and spreading her legs out wide. "Yes, look at this! Look at my fat pussy lips getting spread out by this huge cock, doesn't this look so hot?" With a dick in her, Eri happily turned into a needy, shouty attention whore who wanted all eyes on her and the fun she was having, demanding everyone focus on her and her alone, spread out and fucked with such showy delight. As she was pushed toward release and a burning, heated mess of joy, it Eri's absolute pleasure to be over the top and vocal, to scream and heave and swear her way to the rush of wicked delight and senseless ecstasy that was a messy orgasm, complete with a shot of cum filling her womb and plenty of screaming for more.

Sollix wasn't going to settle for one dick. She couldn't. Down on her knees, she had two huge, meaty pricks in her face, hands wrapped around them tightly as she worked back and forth between the cocks, sucking one down and then switching over to slurp on the other, letting them both slide their way effortlessly into her mouth and down even into her throat, a show of reckless glee and hunger that felt absolutely incredible, a ravenous taste of lust taking her by storm as she worked her head on with eager motions, switching between them and satisfying all the smoldering wants inside of her. It was a lot to deal with, but the kind of a lot that she felt ready to completely abandon all reason to take.

"You're both so big," Sollix moaned. She only spoke in the space between dicks, that little peek of openness and calm in the space it took her to swap between dicks and keep up the pace, not sure what she was doing or exactly how to keep it all up, but she wanted it, and that desire was enough to keep her sinking lower. "Two huge cocks. I'm so lucky." She spoke with her lisp still, but she also had so much drool in her mouth from these sloppy back and forth blowjobs, adding to the pressure and confusion of what she was doing as she worked at the increasingly demanding treatment she was struggling with, hazily throwing herself into this weirdness, never sure exactly how to deal with what she was dealing with but knowing she needed to keep pushing, keep testing.

Stroking the two cocks while she worked kept the men aching for her, kept them working toward orgasm even as she greedily gorged herself on the other man's cock. Working in twos was Sollix's favorite way to get fucked, to nobody's surprise, and she was happy to toy around with the dual demands and pressures upon her, wildly indulging in what she was doing and trying to make sense of all these pressures and feelings, a dizzying rush of the most bizarre and peculiar things she could muster. When the cocks erupted, they did so with hot gushes of cum all over her face, Sollix moaning, "Cum all over me!" The messy double facial that splattered all over her was everything that Sollix wanted, scratching her depraved itch, but only for now; she still wanted much, much more.

Grabbing greedily at one another, Jackie and Danica indulged in cock like they loved to most: together. Greedily clinging to one another, the girlfriends let their tongues fumble and press in clumsy to the other's mouth, savouring the chance to sloppily make out while they got fucked doggy style. Dove had come through with her promise, and Danica was a damn happy older sister for it, but all too quickly, any concern or care for what she was up to melted away, replaced instead with the smoldering joy and heat of giving in, Jackie right there with her to indulge in the depravity together. Neither held back, neither tried to contain themselves in their wild rush of pleasure; this wasn't about anything but letting completely fucking go.

"This is hot. Are you two girlfriends?" the man fucking Jackie asked, grabbing tightly at the round hips begging for his attention as he hammered forward, greedily pounding the slick, snug pussy.

"We are. A happily engaged pair of cockslut girlfriends who love fucking each other as much as we love getting wrecked by men," Jackie moaned, pressing her round ass back against his lap harder, keeping up the pace and doing everything she could to get fucked rougher and wilder, unable to contain herself in this messy, foggy delirium. She wanted it all so badly, and nothing was going to hold her back, nothing was going to contain the unruly joys inside of her.

Danica was equally as engaged, heaving and shoving back, meeting the cock as best she could while kissing her girlfriend all over. "But it's best when we're with each other and guys are fucking us. That's the ideal." She didn't bother adjusting her shades as the powerful slams into her twat from behind proved so ferocious and wild, quick enough to startle her, make her shudder, make her heave. Danica didn't try to control the downward spiral or the momentum pushing her into a state of such unfocused weirdness and ecstasy; she just have in, harder, wilder, messier.

Cravings dragged the couple down, their love of cock and their love of each other mingling in the most intoxicating of ways, pulling them down deeper into the haze and the hunger, feelings too strong to handle, too wild and senseless to grasp, and every step of the way they continued to succumb. Being spared this indignity and shame was unthinkable, the pleasures too wild for them to deny, and they happily crashed into orgasms, into a noisy mess of indulgence and ecstasy, lavishing one another with praise and affection as they crashed headlong into joy together, and felt so good doing it.

"I can't... I shouldn't... Nngh, but it's so good!" Lying spread out in her chair as she got steady thrusts hammering into her, Joan felt embarrassed by just how helpless she was, fixated on the huge dick twitching and aching in her direction. She'd shoved her jeans down her legs in an almost trance-like state, not realizing what she was doing until those hard thrusts shook her body down to her core, and she was unable to grasp the feelings and steadiness needed to understand this situation. Back and forth the cock slammed ,viciously pounding into her a sense of understanding and respect that felt so dizzily like too much for the poor girl to deal with, her body aflame with confusion and lust that built up stronger and steadier with each pass, strong hips laying waste to her without a care.

But it felt so amazing. Joan was once more being dragged into one of Dove's sexual games, but as she felt the cock fill her up and listened to the moans of her friends all getting fucked too, this time felt different. Felt more wrong and vulgar and chaotic, bringing with it something so unfocused and so senseless that she was weak against the grim reality of what she was faced with. Joan loved sex, and all of the embarrassment and worry melted away as she got fucked again, as she remembered what being filled with big dick felt like and wondered why she kept scurrying away from it in shame. The burning excitement drove her into another wild, fuck-addled state of need, of a burning lust that once more dragged her into its depths with nowhere to go and no way to save herself.

"More, harder, fuck me!" Joan whined. She grabbed at the man's shirt, tugging him in tighter against her, hips rocking with frantic and greedy motions back and forth to get as much dick inside her as she could. There was no good way to deal with this, no sensible moment of control or understanding. The pleasure was right there, a rush of heat and lust that didn't let up as she let everything she did take hold of her. Joan couldn't help it, couldn't think straight; she gave in hard, squealing and climaxing and letting herself fall victim to things that simply weren't right. Every bit of joy and lust that burned through Joan showed off the lowly state she had fallen into, and there was nothing left for her now but descent, lust, and submission.

It took a lot to keep Equiia down. As much as submission to her own intense desires certainly spoke to some dark indulgences, the man who grabbed her by the horns and forced her down onto the floor, fucking her prone bone style with the most feverish and aggressive pace he could muster, brought on new depths of chaos. There was no reason to hold back or to contain what burned now through her, and the confused, strong, but utterly physically outclassed girl let out the most confused but aroused noises as her body too turned toward the mess of surrender and excitement that felt like too much to handle. Every slam downward, every hard shove forward, every second of this molten indulgence and craving was more than Equiia could deal with, and she was lost to the crushing haze of giving up so completely.

Equiia was one of the most repressed of all the girls, holding back with intense desperation to avoid the grim reality of her lusts. But now, all of that played out with the most senseless indulgence, a reckless, heaving rush of pleasure and frustration driven by something so confused and so wild that she couldn't handle it all. She made few sounds that mattered, nothing of focus or sense coming out of her mouth as she got railed so harshly. Instead, Equiia simply succumbed, submitting hard and raw to this chaos, letting the sensations tear her apart from within, slamming down upon her and proving too wild and too weird for her to possibly deal with. It was excessive, confused, and without anything resembling fine control or reason.

But Equiia didn't need to make sense. She didn't need to be understood, she just needed to get fucked. Every wild slam into her body was another intense and harsh mess of treatment and joy leaving her dizzy, leaving her struggling to grasp the realities of what was being done to her, amid a faster and more senseless collapse of reason. This was too much, and she felt herself overwhelmed by the idea of so completely letting herself go. The joyful hunger and the weird, misaimed rush of confusion tearing at her brought about so many sensations that all Equiia could do was break down, hollering and shouting and babbling with abject ecstasy as she was pushed to a rough orgasm, dominated, filled, overpowered. Used. She felt so low, felt so slutty. Felt so good.

Then there was Tavris. The one who had pulled this group together, who stressed moderation, understanding, openness, and control. Who wished for all her friends to be able to keep on top of what they were doing and who wanted to make sure everybody was in a good place. Who needed above all else for people to understand their limits and try to work to better themselves, but hoped that everyone would be able to avoid giving in to raw temptation and madness. Tavris indulged in cock when she needed to, but she had restraint, had sense.

Right now, she was thrown on top of a table with her eyes crossed, as her ability to think was replaced with drooling, slavish need for cock.

"Moo," she whined as she got taken. Tavris outright fucking mooed as she got fucked, her top tugged up over her massive tits, and as the man fucked her over the edge of the table he greedily sucked on them, senseless and intense in his dominance, caring about nothing but fucking her raw, and Tavris couldn't hope to hold herself together under all of this pressure. Everything felt so raw, so wrong, and it tore at her thoughts to be treated to such insanity, to be fucked, ruined, ravaged, so utterly trashed by this amazing dick that her thoughts spun out into unfocused chaos and she gave in.

Tavris could have said words Could have tried to say something. Whether reasonable or completely sluttified, there was a way for her to express herself. But she just mooed instead, a fucked senseless, fat titted cow whore getting wrecked over the table by a man who had been told to help fuck Tavris into sluttified joy, and there was now no way for her to resist this, giving in to her most base and animal desires, a want and a frustration that felt boundless and uncontrollable. There was no way for Tavris to hold back, no way for her to pull away from this. The meaty prick jamming her twat and stuffing her full induced something so unbelievable and so perfect that instead of trying to hold back, Tavris just came. She came multiple times before the man was finally done with her, but even 'done' involved her womb being pumped full of molten spunk, and the bull was happy now to be a fucked, used, dominated cow.

Nine changed and helpless girls were fucked senseless by the men who dominated them, but there were even more guys waiting, standing around watching and hoping for their turn, ready to pounce at a moment's notice onto the fun and start to rail them too. The game was afoot, the plan commencing with incredible success as even the unbroken girls were ready to be worn down and pushed over the limit. Karkit, in her desperation and her love for dick, had gone too far and pushed this upon everyone else, taking the rest of the group down with her, and now the only thing to do was enjoy the descent and all the dicks she could get pounded with along the way.

The SLUTS group was about to earn its name harder than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	5. Rebuilding Period

"All these big, fat cocks make me feel like I'm in paradise!" Karkit whined, breathy and wild in the midst of switching between cocks to gobble down. She shoved her way firmly down onto one of them, choking herself on cock with a big smile on her face as she pushed her limits and lost all control. Her hands were around two more dicks, which she stroked with wild delight and a feverish need to keep pushing, while adding no to the chaos the joy of having another dick nestled between her plump tits that fucked greedily away at her chest, leaving Karkit swarmed with so much pleasure and depravity that it made her head spin with the chaos of it all. But that was exactly what Karkit wanted, of course, and she rode it out hard through the satisfaction of getting every second of this frantic joy tearing her asunder.

The messy and raw blowbanging was everything Karkit wanted in this state, as she used her mouth, hands, and beasts to serve cocks without any immediate gain for herself. While a fat cock ramming her cunt would have been nice and in many ways preferable, Karkit was happy with what she had, happy to let the dicks wreck her every other way instead if that was what it took, and she worked to satisfy her cravings without any concern for how much she could have gotten more. Getting guys off and having so many huge cocks shoved into her face was enough for her in this molten state of need.

Everything being done to her was another punishing swell of joy, of a bliss that came across like fire and demanded the world of her. She was unstoppable, feeling herself giving in to so many desires and feverish needs that didn't let up for a second, holding her firm as she worked them over. The men came out of sync, gushing cum onto her face, into her mouth, onto her tits... She didn't mind the prolonged mess, reveling in the chance to be treated so low and so vulgar by these men, knowing that when one was done another was quick to take the last man's place. Karkit was going to be busy with these boys for a long time, and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Fucking drench me in cum, boys. I want this to be some Noah's Ark kind of bukkake shit. God made it rain for forty days and nights to drown one horny blonde fuckslut in jizz." The men standing around Dove and jerking off onto her while she writhed on the floor masturbating did their best to just overlook the weird things she was saying and salvage the moment and their arousal, just stroking their cocks and taking in the sight of the cute blonde lying in just her sunglasses and her socks on the floor, completely unable to resist expressing her greedy desires for all the big, strong men standing over her.

One hand worked down between her legs. she had some cum there, oozing out of her from a past fuck, and she was all too eager to cram it back in where it belonged, to tend to her needs and their demands like a pro. Dove's other hand was on her breast, hardly big by the lofty standards her friends set, but still round and perky and perfect for fondling as she pushed her body further and more hungrily pursued something so aimless and strange and wild that she felt herself falling away without focus or a sense of what she was up to. Everything felt so good, felt direct and hungry, and all that Dove had to do was roll with that as she kept these guys interested in her, wanting her enough to drench her in cum.

And they did. Oh, how they fucking did. Weird as her words were, the desire and the intention was loud and clear, and before she knew how to handle all of it, Dove was getting covered in cum, a rain of gooey mess and delight splattering down onto her body, making her squirm and buck in fitful joy, pleasures raging out of control and leaving her with little focus or control, falling ever deeper into a mess of desire and sensation that screamed at her from deep within to give up. She rubbed the cum all over her body as she lay on the floor with ecstasy spread so wide across her face that her shades couldn’t hide her expression and its brightness.

Cum dripped off of Jackie's glasses as she hammered her way greedily down onto the big dick, she had in front of her, recklessly gagging herself over and over on the thick shaft while her wide hips heaved in greedy and senseless joy back and forth against the cocks embedded into her holes. A focused, hard airtight fucking was everything she needed in her state, her small shorts hanging off of one ankle and a delirious rush of frenzied, unfocused joy expressing every frantic emotion waiting within her. The man fucking her ass gave a hard, firm pull on her luscious black hair, keeping it tugged back as reckless and unfettered thrusts stuffed her absolutely full of dick, cramming her with so much pressure and frustration that she felt like she was going to break.

Everything about her slutty Lara Croft look worked so much better when she had her clothes torn off and dicks crammed into all her holes at once. Her ample chest heaved as she took the pounding, long legs braced against the hips of the man whose lap she bounced atop while she shoved down onto the dick in front of her as hard as she could in spite of the hand gripping her hair. Not that she minded making things rougher b shoving forward hard enough to make the hair tug turn harsh; everything was just as Jackie craved it and she was shameless about throwing herself into this chaos and this commotion with no restraint or respect or sense in her head.

The men appreciated her wild pace and the reckless, nigh-on self destructive pace that Jackie took with the moment and her own destruction, keeping their thrusts up as hard as they could and tending to the desire and the frustration tearing through her, ready to keep this punishment up and subject her to their worst again and again, no time to waste and no moment to spare, just stretching her holes and fucking the genderbent bombshell into a quivering, toe curling, eye-rolling oblivion. Her orgasm was hard, hot, and even as she howled around the cock in her mouth, she tugged the man down and pulled him into her throat so he could blow his load deep down her gullet and choke down every noise she made.

Tavris was in a fit of cross-eyed ecstasy lying on the floor with three men down on top of her and pinning her down hard as they indulged in her. One man pulled her legs up over his shoulders while he drilled her cunt with the speed and the hunger that kept her dizzy, scrambling. Not that she had much room to move, as another man straddled her chest and fucked her massive tits, gripping them firmly and keeping them in his grasp as well. Then, for good measure, came the man sitting down on her face and ramming his hefty cock down her gullet with savage motions and a desire to keep her chained in place.

Spit bubbled up around Tavris's lips as she struggled around that meaty prick ramming its way down her gullet, struggling to deal with all the commotion and pressure with very little sense of what to do with all of it. She felt dizzily, hopelessly confused, lost to feelings of frustration and heat that didn't leave a moment to contain her thoughts, just falling dizzier and deeper on down, letting these men violate her body as she fell low, as all thoughts of control and restraint melted away and were replaced by single-minded desperation, by a desire to let these men have their ways with her however they wanted for as long as they wanted. The madness and the fury of this treatment worked its vicious toll on her, and Tavris couldn't deny that this was bliss.

The men didn't let up their savage pace, keeping her struggling, trembling, giving in to the desire and the lust of getting fucked stupid, her body treated like a playground by these men who delighted in using her so viciously, so thoroughly. They weren't afraid of putting her through her paces, and she felt overjoyed to receive this mistreatment, to be claimed, ruined, fucked stupid and deeper into the oblivion and the panic of letting go. This felt like where she belonged, and as cum was pumped all over her face, tits, and the inside of her womb, Tavris was unable to deal with the idea that this was truly everything she craved. She just wished she'd known sooner.

"Fuck. Fuck, it’s not stopping. Shit, it feels so good!" Joan gasped. Sandwiched between two strong bodies and with her holes jammed full of dick, the plump girl was a heaving, shivering mess of panic and worry. "Why did I ever try to fight this? I love cock!" Her head rolled back, every thrust into her round ass in particular coming off so hard and harsh that it made her glasses bunce a bit, loosening off of her face and heaving about wildly as she got fucked into oblivion, into a state of fuck-drunk joy so powerful and frantic that she had no way to resist the pull and alure of what it did to her.

The punishing thrill of being stretched and stuffed with dick hadn’t taken last time like it needed to, but now, Joan felt far more helpless, the hard crash into compromised panic and molten joy. Everything about this was wrong to a degree that felt too wild and chaotic to believe, and yet she continued to crave it, continued throwing herself into the deep end and savouring what she could feel in the throbbing, hazy embrace of the moment. Her body jerked back and forth, jostled by the growing lust and the frantic need begging within her, craving fire and ecstasy and everything that felt so impure and wrong and joy. It wasn't what she should have wanted, but Joan wasn't strong enough to keep fighting. She just needed to give in, give up, accept that this was the joy she deserved.

"I'm a slut, I’m a bitch, I'm a dirty, curvy fuckslut whore, and I'm tired of fighting it. Please, ruin me, fuck me so stupid that I start strutting around like Dove does, I want to stop feeling shame!" Careless and falling ever lower into the chaos and the humiliation, Joan was happy. Eager. Her orgasm tore through her like fire and she was incapable of pretending anything to the contrary, succumbing with reckless joy to the pleasure and the delight of getting completely fucking ruined. There was no greater joy than having two huge cocks flood her greedy holes with cum and pump her so full she couldn't think straight. It was everything she needed and then some.

Damn near feral in her frantic appreciation of the pleasures tearing her apart, Equiia was unstoppable, reckless, throwing herself without a care into the deep end and exploring the idea that to be unraveled by utter ecstasy was all she truly wanted now. A cock jammed up her ass kept her trembling and shivering, hands gripping the table and pressing back hard to meet the thrusts and to keep up a frantic pace that refused to slow down, as through either pride or stubbornness she continued to fuck her way down onto the fat cock and share her deepest hungers. "Destroy me. I want to feel how hard you can go!" she shouted, commanding and aggressive even while getting fucked into oblivion, her strength and her fervor all getting the better of her now.

She wasn't the least bit capable of slowing down her frantic shove into joy, eyes crossed as she took on this madness and felt like it was tearing her apart. Every second of this frantic desire and its quivering need tore a hole in her thoughts, made her tremble and heave in confusion. She wanted this all so badly, and Equiia's inability to slow down kept the man fucking her a bit frightened, startled by just how frantic and hungry she was even as he kept up the greedy pace of fucking her right, fucking her into oblivion and dizzy heat, a frustration that continued to swell and throb and build as every messy second of this sensation pushed on.

"Ruin my fuck hole and tear me apart!" Equiia tore a big chunk of table off as she came, as her power got the better of her and she completely lost her shit, screaming, heaving, pleading or more with the most greedy and aggressive of paces, something that felt like it wasn’t going to get any quieter or tamer as she allowed it to get the better of her. It was madness, but the greatest, purest, most satisfying madness. A ferocious pleasure unlike anything, and she was so happy to lose herself to it, receiving a gush of cum pumping into her ass and a dizzy, mad sense of complete shamelessness.

Danica rode one cock hard, her perky butt bouncing up and down in the man's lap as a slid reverse cowgirl pounding pushed him into the pleasure he needed, but she added more to it, bringing in the joy of beating off two more cocks, stroking them and switching about to suck between them as she chased these pleasures further down. "So glad my slutty sis helped put together this show. Make sure you fuck that tight bitch hard if you get to her, she deserves all the thanks she can get." Every rambly little burst between switches down a cock left the men groaning and squirming eagerly, feeling the pressures build wilder and hotter up, but there was really no reason to slow that down or hold back their chaotic, aggressive descent.

"Where do you think she got us from?" the man she rode asked, smacking her pert backside. "Your slut sister gargles my nuts every week. Two of your sisters, actually. This fucking slut family, I can't believe it!" He laughed, giving her butt more strikes and smacks as he pushed her further, toying with Danica and mocking her. "Now if only that little bookworm bitch I see at Roxy’s sometimes will give up and get facefucked, too. I could have all four of you bitches on my dick at once!" The men all laughed along at that remark, the trembling heat and haze continuing to shudder through Danica as she was treated like a plaything and a toy by these men, but... Wasn't that exactly what she wanted?

Like a pro she kept switching between two dicks, keeping the men happy and engaged as she did her all to make sure they were enjoying this, that they were well tended to and sucked and adored .There was so much riding on this mess and she had to keep up the chaotic pace, had to make the best of this, and she wasn't satisfied with any of what she did until she had both men losing themselves, groaning, grunting, heaving forward and blowing their loads all over her face, which was wracked in pleasure and ecstasy as one of them came inside her snug twat and filled her right up with the dizzy joy of a messy, potent creampie to savour. "Hope it knocks me up," she whined, collapsing happily to the ground in a daze.

Eri really wanted to speak. Wanted to holler on about getting fucked so hard she forgot her own name, but the men who spitroasted her left her little to no time to actually deal with that, instead forcing her to struggle through the chaotic heat and hazy panic of being facefucked so brutally that she was afraid she was going to pass out. Thick, heavy strands of drool dripped down from her chin as she endured this brutal mistreatment, every sloppy gagging Nosie she made leaving her more panicked than the last, horrified and senseless as she was pushed to her limits, and she wished she could fight this, but she wasn't able to, falling deeper and lower into the embarrassment as each second of this wild and raw mistreatment forced her ever lower.

The cock in her pussy almost faded to in the background under the pressure of this chaos, under the heat and haze and bitter treatment she fell lower into, wishing she knew how to argue against all of it but succumbing to the desperation and the chaos of something too vicious to control. She was lost, dizzy, struggling to contain her feelings as she was pushed deeper into the shame that followed, spitroasted as raw and as wicked as the men could muster. She loved it, of course, even if the strands of throat slop coating her face and the lap of the man who violated her gullet all implied a helpless mess of surrender and hopeless panic; it was just too hot for her to possibly contain.

"I like it better when you can't talk," the man fucking her mouth groaned. "You're such a fucking bitch, Eri. but I like it this way, where all you're doing is choking. You should have a cock down your throat all the time, it's a way better time when you just make the sounds of a slut getting ruined instead." He gave her hair some tugs and her face some smacks as he blew his load down her throat, Eri struggling, whining, guzzling down his cum and giving in, her own orgasm dragging down the man fucking her. As the cock pulled out of her throat, all Eri could do was whimper and whine as the man then shoved his huge balls into her face instead, made her suck on them while he cocsklapped her and kept her mouth busy.

"No, get closer," Sollix said, impatient and frustrated by the way the men stood on opposite sides of her while they sought the double blowjob she offered them. She didn’t' waste any time though, grabbing the dicks and pulling them into her mouth and once, dragging the guys by the cocks to get into position for her as she threw herself into the deep end. Two dicks in her mouth at once, just what a two-obsessive slut like Sollix needed to really get down and dirty. she wouldn't have settled for anything less, and she got right to work at slobbering on both their shafts at once, careless, frantic, pushing her limits and intentionally making the most commotion and chaos of this situation she could; it was hotter this way.

For the men who thought they were getting a standard back and forth double blowjob, the kind being doled out plenty across the rom by the girls, the thrill of cramming Sollix's mouth with two dicks at once was all the more exciting, keeping the men engaged and greedily pursuing a need for more as they thrust forward and jammed in deeper. The pleasure of Sollix's mouth opening up as much as possible so she could handle these dicks and work for the total surrender and satisfaction that this treatment demanded of her. She was careless, ready, so hungry and desperate to keep up the pace, and in the process of falling ever lower into her hunger, Sollix showed off that she could handle two dicks in her mouth at once. That she was used to it.

Sollix knew what she was about ,and she didn't for a moment shy away from it and its wild acceptance, the raw joy and twisting submission of stretching her mouth around two huge dicks at once, stroking them into her mouth and gobbling them down with moaning, vocal delight, pursuing a greater surrender and desire, a pleasure that only got messier and wilder as its strength intensified and she continued to service the cocks, blind and mad sensations all urging her to fall deeper, to give in to the joy and stop worrying about anything else. And it worked; she brought these two men to their peaks, and they blew their loads into her mouth, which overfilled and drooled out thick globs of semen and spit with the utmost joy and ecstasy.

Eri and Equiia ended up down on the floor, the experienced and more capable slut guiding Equiia into the joys of absolute obliteration by cocks, happy to push on and keep driving her to give in. She worked with greedy licks against the slick hole as the two got fucked, sixty nine-ing and fucklicking one another as they went, Equiia's tongue an untamed mess totally out of control and showing no intention of slowing down as it lapped greedily at the big cock spreading Eri's twat open as much as at the needy clit waiting for her attention, which had Eri moaning in frantic delight. "You're the best fucking pussy eater I've ever had, you greedy bitch!" she whined, grinding down harder, craving more of this touch.

Not bothering to express a thought or speak so that she could just keep getting more, Equiia felt wild, reckless, driven by a desire so intense and shameless that she didn't know how to handle all of it, throwing herself into the dee pend again and again with the single-minded intention and purpose of something truly mad, wicked, senseless. She was unrelenting in her pursuit of pleasure now, and she took it for all she could get, recklessly throwing herself into this pleasure with little in the way of a clear idea as to what she was doing or how to make sense of it all. She just kept moving, heaving, throwing herself into the deep end and sating the urges and desires of a situation that felt too strange to be sure how to handle.

Together, the girls heaved in a swirling mess of intense and demanding ecstasy, a treatment that kept up its intense pace with little focus or control, not a shred of sense or sensibility to be found in the ways they went at one another, until the cocks were gushing into their pussies and the girls were whining int one another’s twats, fitful and greedy, not letting the dicks pull out of the other and pull away as they seized hold of the spent cocks ad both gobbled down the one that had just fucked the other, intent on cleaning up but also on wringing out more joy and cum.

Danica's fingers tangled into Tavris's hair as she pulled the pull girl into a sloppy, mad kisses, chasing frantic and desperate swells of pleasure strong and senseless enough to attempt some measure of control. She took the reins here, playing at something dominant and ferocious to try and keep up a mad and senseless pace, throwing herself into the deep end with no restraint or worry, just pleasure. Just lust. The two were bent forward over opposite ends of a table, both getting hammered into with raw pleasure and a need to completely ruin them, and there was no reason to hold back, unrestrained joy that came on like fire, wild and chaotic swells of a desperate pleasure like nothing else.

"I can taste so much cum in your mouth." Tavris whimpered, cross-eyed and senseless as she continued to give in to her lusts, to the ferocious animal desire continuing to rip her apart. Her ample chest heaved, dripping with cum as her hefty tits dangled over the table she was halfway climbing over, both to get in good position to be fucked with her big ass trembling under the ferocity of each thrust. There was so much that jut kept happening, kept throbbing through her body, and she struggled to keep up with all of it and hold on to any shred of understanding of the situation tearing her down and plunging her into oblivion. She was lost, helpless, but oh so very excited, throwing herself into the deep end and keeping up with the mad idea of letting herself burn.

Danica barely knew Tavris in any meaningful capacity, but shoving her tongue into the bull girl's mouth and joining her in getting ruined by dicks together was so incredible that it didn't matter; they were having fun together, crewing closer, enjoying themselves and the chance to let pleasure tear them asunder, pulling them in and bringing about something that didn’t' let up. Together, they came and they came hard, screaming into the moment and each others' touch as they let the sensations tear them asunder together, clinging on firmer, happy to embrace the pleasures sure to only get deeper and bring them closer together still.

There was a time where Dove would have imagined that worshiping a cock with both Joan and Karkit was an insane pipe dream. But now, the lean blonde knelt between two dark haired big-titted, fat-assed cumsluts greedily sharing a huge cock and loving every second of it. Together, the trio worked at one of the biggest dicks in the whole place, their mouths dragging along it, slathering it with their spit. "Always fucking dreamt this shit would happen one day. So glad you two stuck-up bitches got the sticks out of your asses and replaced it with dicks."

Karkit and Joan didn't complain to gripe about the way Dove was getting on her shit again, just slobbering aimlessly on the cock they needed and letting the pleasure tear them apart. They were jut shameless, throwing themselves harder into the deep end. Joan went lo to suck on the man's nuts while Karkit deepthroated the cock head, throwing herself into something so reckless and so strange that she didn't know how to handle all these frustrations and desires, just embracing them and all that came with them, a careless swell of lusts too frantic to believe. Their mouths were aimless and loving, Dove's two closest friends happily broken in by cocks and begging for treatment and abuse.

The best part, the thing that Dove had been looking forward to most as she licked all along the shaft and payed the middle, was when the girls earned the cum together. Dove grabbed their hair, pulled them both back and dragged them into something frantic and wild, demanding pleasure and madness so strong and so fierce that it couldn’t be dealt with. Unbelievable, pulsating swells of raw pleasure and the eruption of seed all over their faces drove them up the wall, and as Dove pulled her best buddies into a sloppy and reckless kiss as she slobbered and indulged, she was able t enjoy the bliss she craved, a pleasure that she was happy to roll with, throwing herself into the deep end and accepting utter ecstasy with every step.

"My pussy is never done, keep wrecking it with more cocks! Destroy my cunt and flood my womb!" Jackie shrieked, hammering up and down a cock she rode as the man took his place down in her seat, bouncing her along with his hands tight on her waist to keep her hammering along. That was pleasure enough or her, but Sollix had been bent forward and shoved face-first into Jackie's cum-splattered tits, completely losing control to the joy and the heat of being taken. Sollix didn't hold back her own adoration, as she sucked on the perky tits she was shoved into, a hand on each of Jackie's perfect, plump tits so she could move between her nipples, sucking on each of them back forth with perfect timing and an intention toward symmetry as stubborn and expected as could be.

Sollix in turn had her own ass stuffed full of dick, and she shoved back in greedy attempts to lose all control and keep up a mad, frantic pace of surrender and desperation that felt more and more aimless by the second. She was out of control, throwing herself hard into the pleasure and losing any semblance of control or composure as she abandoned reason for this joy. Every motion of her hips was a savage one, driven to keep going and moving and abandoning sense, caring only about letting herself break down entirely. She hardly needed a push to get into this mess; it came so easy to her and she felt herself so full of frustration and chaos and pleasure that just wouldn't stop.

Another vulgar meeting of two people who didn't really each other well until they were deep in the throes of utter chaos. They were learning though, a lust and a pleasure that couldn’t be beat. They were just too helpless, crazed, seeking a pleasure like nothing else. "One day I want to suck on these when they're full of milk," Sollix whined, and the thought of being impregnated pushed Jackie over the edge into orgasmic, squealing bliss, howling pleas to be bred that made her lose herself, broken and heaving and craving more.

"Ignore all these fat titted bitches, we're sill able to get the job done, "Eri said. "Sorry that we 'only' have fucking c-cup tits, but you still like them, don't you?"

"Of course he does, look at how much fun he's having," Danica purred, as she and Eri shoved their chests together over the lap of the lucky man receiving a double titfuck from the pair. They and Dove had the smallest breasts of the group, but 'small' was a fucking laugh here, given the circumstances. There was no containing these pleasures, a chaos too wild to be believed.

Every sloppy kiss they met over his lap was another enticement, as Eri and Danica fell easily into a pleasure fit with one another, working at something so chaotic and strange, pleasures deepening with every second of this pleasure, a fever and a joy that just wouldn’t let up. They were in position for more, and they sought to indulge, keeping up their pace and the desire that raged on hotter through them, thundering sensations and lusts they kept up. The cock was waiting for them, throbbing under their attention and under the pressures they joined to overwhelm it with, moaning every sloppy indulgence and frantic heat making for something that came together as perfect ecstasy, a weird lust and a chance for something truly magical.

Their sloppy joining and the chance to meet together in ecstasy was something as potent and strange as could be. Growing desire and frustration came on like fire, a molten rush of strange joy and ecstasy, a pleasure continuing to surge up through them with tireless vigor and aimless ecstasy. They wanted more, craving a pleasure and heat like nothing else. Their breasts worked firmer, making up for their 'modest size' and proving they could hang with the thicker, curvier girls without a care They were happy to make the most of this and satisfy the man, which resulted in him groaning and blowing his load all over their chests, utterly overjoyed by the chance to give the girls a sign of his appreciation of their busts.

Jackie lay atop Karkit, the two making out while their fat pussies rubbed up against a cock sliding between their mounds, fucking the space between their twats in between dips into their twats, sampling troll pussy and human pussy back and forth alike. "You're like a sluttier version of Egbert. So fucking hot!" Karkit gasped, grabbing madly at Jackie’s curves and smacking her ass as she went. She hadn't been able to fuck Joan much in her week since, keeping secret her treachery at Dove's request, and now she was about to indulge in the joy of grabbing and groping at Jackie, whose curves weren’t all quite the same, but she was still fucking bombshell.

As the cock slammed suddenly into her twat, Jackie didn't say anything, just focusing on getting fucked and on grabbing fistfuls of Karkit's big tits as she pulled her into a frantic kiss, as she shamelessly threw herself deeper into the ecstasy, into a joy unlike anything she could have imagined. There was nothing quite as exciting as this, and the growing, deepening desires kept up, keeping her throwing herself into this joy and into a sense of smoldering lust too grand to deal with. She was hungry, hot, and refused to hold back the joys and blisses of letting herself fucking go. "Big tits," was all she could say, cock drunk and shoving her face into Karkit's chest as she abandoned yet another bit of control.

"Fucking drunk slut, you're a mess!" Karkit hollered, but she was completely unafraid and unashamed of letting it tear her apart, keeping up these pleasures and letting them ruin her. Faster still she moved, heaving through this pleasure, caring only about her unraveling and the chance to burn. She was helpless, hot, burning bright under the pleasures and needs that came on like wildfire. She didn't mind if it was off the rails as she watched Jackie tremble, shiver, pleasure tearing through her as she came, eyes rolling back and a searing rush of joy taking her by storm. There was no pleasure like it, and it was unbelievable, beyond sense.

"Control! Control feels amazing, no wonder you all want to dominate me so hard!" Equiia gasped as she ground up all over Dove's face. She leaned over the blonde, shoving her stuffed pussy down onto her lips as the man fucking Equiia smacked his balls with each thrust down against Dove's chin. It was shameless, wicked, so merciless and strange but absolutely wrong and wicked. She was harsh and dominant, wearing her control with harsh delight and a sense of vicious control, of a vulgar lust and bliss that came no like fire. Expressing her power and her desire was all she could do now, so fuck-addled and shameless, having the time of her life overwhelming Dove like this.

As someone who learned the ways of the slut under Roxy, the aggression was certainly more rough and intense than he was used to, but Dove was ready to make the most out of all this, holding steady and letting the cock ruin her. She was shameless, hungry, moaning louder under the weight of this need and this chaos, refusing to let anything slow her down She continued to push further, harder, persevering with the sole intention of giving up and giving in. She was unafraid and unashamed, happy to make this work for her and give Equiia whatever she wanted, no matter how intense or strange this was. She was helpless, hopeless, driven to keep going and licking, whether at Equiia's clit or at the man's balls. Whatever got the job done.

Together, the girls kept up their chaotic back and forth, both full of lust and desire potent enough to drive them into molten, shameful ecstasy. They were happy here, fixated and indulging together in pleasure, in lust, giving in and letting themselves burn brightly, unable to care about what they were doing unless it was more sex. It made this all match well for them, as they threw themselves into the deep end and savoured the cravings and the desire of letting themselves burn. Reckless back and forth motions of their bodies heaving in unison kept them both shameless wild, losing themselves to molten desire and a wanton wreck of pleasures that felt like they were too much to bear, and which overwhelmed their cores. Cum flooded into them and they were mewling best buds for as long as it took.

Returning at long last--thanks to finally having her mouth free--to mooing like a cow being bred, Tavris was being held up by Sollix and Joan alike, held in position with her legs spread out while a lien of men hammered into her. "Knock me up. Turn me into a fat titted breeding bitch! I'm a cow slut and I'm ready to be treated like it!" she shrieked, so completely gone as two of her friends assisted in keeping her upright for the moment. They would have been appreciated some dick inside of them instead, but they wee happy with what they got as something, an expression of pleasures strong and firm enough for them to welcome wat they were doing, thrown hard into a commotion and a chaos like nothing else. They wanted to make some shred of sense of all tis, but it was easier said than done, a growing mess of hazy desires and frustrations that left absolutely no time for anything but this moment here.

Every slam into her twat loosed another mooing noise, as Tavris completely owned up to the dizzy spiral of submission and fever and heat that showed off a new side of her, showed off something unruly and bizarre and unlike anything she could have fathomed, falling deep into this mess of pleasure and succumbing to all of it with no sense of how to save herself now. She was done for. But that was only Tavris in that moment; on a grand scale, everyone here was fucked.  
**************************  
"Okay guys, I'm glad to see everybody here," Tavris said, fingers trailing instinctively along her pregnant belly. "We've on month seven now of one hundred percent flawless attendance, and I think that's really special to see."

Karkit's mutiny had changed everyone's lives. Even the girls who were already so broken beyond sense now sat in the room sporting heavily pregnant bellies, seven months along in their journeys to motherhood. They all sat lazily in their seats, crammed into skimpy clothes; crop tops, miniskirts, things that flaunted their bodies even this far along in their pregnancies. No mind had survived the orgy, and all the girls who'd tried to fight it had fallen into the same ex addiction and hyperslutty joy that the likes of Eri and Dove had, and they loved every second of it.

"Shit, why even keep track anymore? You know why the fuck we're here, Tavris," Karkit growled. "Just get to it already."

"We don't want to share stories?" Tavris asked, tilting her head, confused, worried, and the resounding, mutual response from the whole room at once made her frown. "I see. That's disappointing, but I won't keep you from the fun then. Pleas, boys, come in!"

Three dozen men walking into the meeting room had everyone bolting out of their seats for what was to come. This was what the SLUTS meeting had been reduced to, and finally, they were living up to their shameful name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?
> 
> Also, I've set up a Discord server meant so serve as a commnunity for smutfic writers, to help bring some sense of community to the hobby. We talk about general stuff, fandoms, writing, and do group write-in sessions to help people focus on getting words on the page. You can find it over at discord.gg/MkZ9a8x and this goes without saying, but the server is 18+ only


End file.
